Little Lights
by glass0ghost
Summary: Let's face it - all of decent guys out there are either taken, in hiding or non-existent. That's exactly how it was. Well, until they all magically appeared at once... right after her Vlog was hijacked by her lovely best friend. RoxasXNamine AU
1. Starlight

**Hey guys, what's cooking?**

**Long time no...whatever...I don't know. :)**

**So honestly, I've been trying to post stuff. Really, I have. But apparently, school just doesn't want me to, because of the amounts of bloody hw I get EACH AND EVERY NIGHT. Gosh. **

**I would've posted the next chapter of CK next, but I've got a writer's block. Sorry guys,**

**So here's a new story for you all, called Little Lights. Hope you enjoy it.**

**EDIT NOTE: I am not trying to offend anyone by anyway with this story and am truly sorry if I do. And the Datastream is kind of like the tumblr/facebook thing in this "world". **

**Dedicated to Burai Stelar, purelywhite-nami, Cammehhh and to the lovely roxasXnamine-ftw.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of the places/websites mentioned here. I do, however, own the screen names. I think...**

* * *

Naminé was dead.

Well, at least she desperately wanted to be.

The theatre smelt like buttered popcorn and sweat. The perspiring smell was probably coming from the line of nerds decked out in sci-fi gear, who were watching her nervously while waiting for their tickets. She wrinkled her nose slightly when the one dressed as the offspring of a Smurf and an exploded toaster sniffed loudly then winked at her. Naminé could half recognise his lame costume as one from the movie that she had been meant to see earlier tonight- Space Paranoids.

The rest of the crowd of geeks were decked out in glowing blue or orange suits, looking like they hadn't left the confines of their room since the last movie had come out about ten years ago. _They weren't all bad...just kind of entirely creepy altogether._ The Smurf guy nudged his friend and whispered something. Suddenly she was receiving many curious, predatory gawking stares from the group of pimply, sweaty robot-men. _Alright, so maybe they were all bad and creepy..._

Feeling self conscious, Naminé avoided their obvious looks by staring intently at her phone, which hadn't left her hand for the last hour. The screen flashed to life and she sighed. _7.49pm _- The movie had started exactly nineteen minutes ago. _Where was he?_ They were set to meet at 6.30, but after she arrived, it had taken Rai half an hour to call her and tell her that he wasn't going to be able to make it for dinner.

So being the person she was, she had walked across the square to the theatre and had sat waiting. For over an hour, Naminé hadn't moved from this one spot. She didn't know why she had waited this long though, because her common sense told her that the date ended when he was late for dinner. Her hope, however, had stopped her from leaving, because this guy might've been the right one.

_...Obviously not_. Sighing, she got up off the weirdly shaped, plush couch and brushed the wrinkles out of her dress. _And to think she had been stressing over the way she looked...Rai hadn't even shown up...  
_  
It was like one of those terrible chick flicks that she couldn't stand, the one where the girl gets stood up and then it starts raining, which sounded about right, because now, Naminé was standing idly just inside the movie theatre, watching the rain pour down into the streets outside..._typical._ Wasn't this the time when the boy that she'd been in love with forever comes along admits that he feels the same way? Then weren't they meant to have that exact, over used, clichéd kiss in the rain, all romantic and cute and such? Then weren't they meant to live happily ever after, the end? That's generally how it's supposed to work right? _If so... then where the freaking hell was her dream guy?_

Every single guy she had ever liked or ever been out with never worked out. She had been used, when they tried to get to her sister or to her best friend, and she had been stood up, countless amounts of times. It wasn't fun, but she didn't know why she kept doing it. Maybe it was for the sake of her little-known Vlog, for her watchers who listened to her stories and bad luck with the opposite sex. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't want to believe the girls at school who told her that she'd never have a boyfriend...so far they'd been right. Or maybe it was just because she wanted to prove them wrong and to show them that a clumsy, socially awkward girl like her _could_ get a boyfriend. But so far, fate hadn't been on her side.

She slipped her phone into her pocket, straightened the bag on her shoulder and walked towards the entrance. The glass doors slid open almost silently, and she was greeted with the fresh smell of rain. Through it, the little fairy lights around the square sparkled dimly. The usual crowd had deserted the square to escape the rain, but she wasn't so lucky.

Even though she lived literally around the corner, there wasn't much protection from the rain on the way. Naminé took a deep breath. This date was just another to add to her list of failures. Ever since she had started her Vlog, all she had posted were videos about her life; which mainly involved jackasses, getting stood up, sibling drama and useless crushes on the wrong guy. And this night was just another one to add to her unusually long list of screw ups.

Hesitating slightly, Naminé took another deep breath before stepping out into the rain. Maybe if she walked calmly, it would wash away all her bad luck with guys. So that's what she did, even though she was getting positively drenched. Naminé walked down the street umbrella-less and somewhat sad; _Why could she never find a nice guy, just once?_

Halfway down the fairy-lit road, she turned down the path between the cafe and the bowling alley. She could see the cul-de-sac of houses just ahead of her, across the small bridge. Her house was the one in the middle, glowing with little, colourful lights, like the rest of the houses surrounding it. However, thanks to her sister, Larxene, it shone brighter than the rest. It was like a beacon in the dark. There she was safe from the ridiculous amount of ass holes in the town.

She couldn't see Pudge under the bridge tonight as she crossed it carefully, trying not to slip. Every day, Lilo, the weird little girl up the hill, would give Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich, so Naminé was often used to seeing the little orange thing swim by every now and then. When she asked the girl why, all she found out was the fish could predict the weather. Apparently, Lilo had forgotten to feed it this morning, because thunder rumbled loudly over head, frightening Naminé into quickening her pace.

Walking up to her house, she could see the light on in the upstairs room next door. Kairi was still awake, obviously. As soon as Naminé got safely to her own room, she was definitely going to ring her best friend. Or, because of Kairi's self-proclaimed psychic powers, the red-head would ring her just as she entered her room.

She walked up towards her front door, digging through her bag looking for her key. She wasn't going to risk ringing the doorbell, simply because, judging by the faint shouting she could hear, Larxene and Demyx were obviously busy. Sighing, she unlocked the front door and stepped inside, just as her brother came sprinting out of the kitchen, stumbling and shouting, a looking of panic across his face.

When he saw her, his face brightened slightly, "Hey Nam! How was your date?" He asked quickly, stopping at the stair balustrade to catch his breath. His face was flushed and he looked jumpy, and judging by the fact that he looked back at the kitchen every few seconds, it was probably because of Larxene.

"He didn't show-" Suddenly the smoke alarm went off and Naminé winced at the blaring noise. Demyx looked frantic, covering his ears, his eyes darting everywhere as their sister staggered out of the kitchen, coughing and shouting. Wisps and curls of smoke trailed after her, streaming into the hall. From here, it smelt as though her brother had short circuited one of Larxene's contraptions or inventions. She had inherited her love for inventing from their father, the legendary Cid Highwind, a mechanical engineer who develops and repairs Airships, a special kind of airplanes. He had also most likely given Larxene his foul mouth and his attitude.

Namine knew it was true because when her sister swore loudly, it could be heard over the alarm. Both she and Demyx visibly flinched. In front of her, her brother paled, "D-DEMYX, YOU NUMBSKULL! I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!" The screeching died out suddenly, but the ringing in her ears didn't fade.

Shaking, Demyx risked continuing his conversation with his sister, "Sorry it didn't work out I'm sure the guy was probably just a bastard-" He rushed, fidgeting nervously, keeping his eyes fixed on Larxene, who was stumbling down the hall towards them. When she shrieked something, Demyx cut off halfway and practically flew past her into the living room.

Naminé blinked in shock and watched as her sister stomped towards where Demyx had just been. "DEMYX YOU-" Larxene suddenly noticed her little sister standing wide eyed near the front door. "Oh, hey Iné, how'd your date go?"

Sighing Naminé looked at the floor. "He blew me off..." Larxene's eye twitched slightly and from the living room she heard something smash and muffled swearing.

There was silence for a moment before she twitched again, "THAT BASTARD!" Her older sister yelled, eyes narrowing and fists clenching, as she marched into the other room.

Naminé couldn't tell whether her sister was pissed at Rai or at Demyx, but she hoped that it was her no-show date, because she, herself, was incapable of swearing and expressing anger the way Larxene did. Her siblings were always like this and she was kind of thankful because at least she wasn't involved at all.

As she walked forward and up the stairs, she heard Demyx screaming something from the other room. She couldn't exactly see what was happening, but she knew, from instinct and experience, that Larxene was winning. Her sister always won these things. Apparently, it also appealed to the guys, because she had lost several of her dates to her sister when they arrived to pick her up. Larxene would answer the door and if they took more of an interest in her than what they did with Naminé, she would chuck them to the curb. It had a 99% success rate. Her sister's current boyfriend was that 1%.

Axel, that's his name, had come to take her out for a smoothie when he practically fell head over heels for her sister at the door. Naturally, Larxene had literally thrown him out. They all thought it worked, until he came back the next day with roses. Her sister was not impressed, flowers got on her nerves _and_ she had allergies. Because of those roses, Larxene became sick, spending every day home, bumming around on the couch. And each and every one of those days, Axel came back. For a person living in the house at that time, Naminé felt like she was actually living back in time, when the men courted women, because that was exactly what Axel was doing. Larxene was doing everything she could to push him away, but it didn't work. He made her sister chicken soup, watched sappy movies with her and even let her try her inventions on him. She was about to give up and confront Axel seriously when he took her out to the beach one night. Apparently, he had spelt out her name in fireworks. Naminé didn't know how that had changed her sister's mind, but it did. That was the start of their relationship and it had been two years so far.

Walking past Larxene's room, she caught sight of the single nice decoration amongst the caution signs and bumper stickers. In the middle of the chaos was a photo of her and Axel on the beach. Although she denied it, Naminé knew her sister really did care about the red-head.

In her pocket, her phone vibrated suddenly, singing her best friend's ringtone loudly. Instinctively stumbling away from the door, Naminé fumbled around her pockets for the phone. She knew that no matter how long she took, Kairi wouldn't stop ringing until she answered. That was who her best friend was; overdramatic, 'psychic', loveable Kairi.

As soon as she answered the call, Kairi immediately began speaking, ignoring the greetings_. "I know it didn't work out, I saw it. I knew it, remember? I told you Nam, what did I tell you?"_

"You told me to pack protection." Opening the door to her room, Naminé tried to be funny in this situation.

"_I most certainly did not!"_ Obviously, her attempt didn't work, because Kairi sounded slightly annoyed when her advice was doubted. She was about to say something when her best friend continued chatting away. _"When you told me you had a date with Rai, I told you that it wasn't going to work out, and I was right. Maybe you really should listen to me more often, y'know, so shit like this doesn't actually happen, because this stuff is not good for your already low self esteem."_ Naminé opted just to listen to Kairi, because trying to interrupt her now wouldn't work, seeing as her best friend had this amazing ability to just talk louder and not notice.

Discarding her bag on the back of the door, Namine went and flopped onto her bed. The pillows bounced slightly along with her and she grabbed the fluffiest one. Shoving it behind her head, she held the mobile to hear ear, listening to Kairi ramble. _"I honestly don't know how you can go out with guy after guy after guy, have them all stand you up and then just keep going! If that were me, I'd probably become a feminist... or a lesbian or a lesbian feminist with rocking awesome hair. Maybe some piercings and some tattoos as well."_ Kairi never failed to make her smile in situations like this. She supposed that's why they were friends in the first place. Naminé was quiet and shy, Kairi was loud and bold, they were complete opposites but it worked.

"_...Naminé? Hello, earth to Cloudy, tune in to me right now, hello?" _

Blinking slightly, it appeared as though Naminé had nearly missed her turn to add input to the conversation. Sighing she pressed the phone closer to her ear. "...Hey Kai, what did you want to know?"

"_Thank god you're still actually there listening to me, I mean, in the short time; you could've exploded because of one of your sister's crazy inventions. I've probably told you this already, but I'm going to tell you again in case you forgot. She bought me a freaking doorstop for my birthday and when I used it to stop my door; it exploded in a crazy puff of smoke, I mean, who the hell buys someone that for their birthday?"_

"My sister, obviously," Naminé was thankful that her best friend was pausing to allow a reply of some sort.

"_Well, yes, we all know that your sister is deranged and crazy. Also, I've seen it...with my abilities."_

"Kairi, we all know that you can't actually see the future."

"_I can too! I have proof, let me just do something I'll be two secs."_ Before she could answer, the other end of the line was replaced with classical music. Placing the phone beside her, she pushed a button and the calming music became louder, filling the room. Downstairs, it sounded like the fighting had stopped for now, but she always knew that this was just the calm before the storm.

Rolling her eyes, Naminé reached over and grabbed her laptop off the pile of pillows at the end of her bed. It was currently flat, so she rummaged around looking for the end of the charger. Sitting down on her bed, she put the computer in front of her and plugged the cord in. So far it had been five minutes of the gaudy music, which seemed to just loop, over and over again. The girl had just left her hanging on the other side of the phone, without any sort of indication of what was happening.

Kairi never asked anyone else for approval for anything unless she thought it was important. Right now, she knew that her best friend would most likely be ringing Roxas, to add him to the conversation. Either that or her brother had walked into the room to ask for her opinion on something. Marluxia tended to casually do that from time to time.

Flipping open the computer, Naminé turned it on, watching the screen slowly light up. She traced the swirling patterns alongside the keyboard slightly impatiently. She wasn't usually impatient, but tonight she was just sick and tired of waiting.

The opening screen appeared just as the music stopped abruptly.

"_...honestly didn't know why the hell he would do such a thing, I mean, c'mon another guy? What is she, a freaking doormat?" _Smiling slightly at Kairi's frustration, Naminé typed in her password. It was always difficult to remember because Larxene's basic knowledge of computer hacking made it easy to figure out the simple ones.

"...Kairi, I don't actually think I classify as a doormat..."

"_I don't think she does either. More like... she's just a really nice person. Or she's got a chronic disease where she's incapable of being mean and saying no. I think you should get that checked out Nam, I think it's called 'being a pushover'."_ The new addition to the conversation laughed. It was already pretty obvious who it was.

"Hello, Roxas." They always had these three way conversations nearly every night and this was no different. The three of them had grown up together, living in the same houses since childhood. Instead of just going to meet up at someone's house, they found that it was easier to talk by phone every night, even though they all practically lived next door to each other.

"_Bonjour, doormat. I take it that your date didn't actually go well at all?"_

"Well, it wasn't eve-"

"_The stupid jerk blew her off! She didn't even get to have a date because her date had another date or something."_ Kairi interrupted, sounding annoyed.

"Um, you do realise that you used date about three times just then..."

"_It doesn't matter; I'm trying to express my anger through the use of words, like so... date, date, date, date, date!"_

Through the phone, Naminé heard Roxas laugh. _"Feeling better yet Kai?"_

"_Very much so, thanks for wondering. Now, Rox, please enlighten Nam to the correct prediction I made according to your life."_

"_Is this really necessary?"_

"_Yes, Naminé doubted my amazing, totally truthful abilities." _ Sighing slightly, the blonde in question stayed silent, just listening to them talk as she opened up the internet.

Her homepage, Datascape, loaded, filling the white box along the side of the screen with online names. She recognised Kairi and Roxas' screen names, _Radiant-Kai_ and _TwilightNobody13 _respectively, and if she listened carefully, she could hear the little sounds that the notifications that were happening to one of her friends on the other side of the phone. The rest of the people in her contact list were her watchers and she hadn't met any of them in person. There actually weren't that many anyway. Roxas and Kairi were the ones with the exciting, slightly famous Vlogs, not her.

"_S'il vous plaît, tell me," _Roxas said exasperated, finally finding some kind of room to speak. _ "Why would anyone ever doubt your psychic potential, oh-great-seer-of-the-beyond?"_ After knowing the boy for over ten years, Naminé found it pretty easy to tell when he was being sarcastic.

Surely Kairi must've known as well, but she continued on, ignoring the comment, _"Go, go Rox. Tell her what I predicted correctly that changed your life!"_

"_...I'm pretty sure that it wasn't life changing." _He sounded uninterested.

"_Just tell her! It's important for the sake of my ego, please! If you don't do this, I might wake up dead!"_

"_Kairi, I'm pretty sure that if you're dead, you can't wake up."_

"_Just go!"_

"_Fine, fine..." _Naminé heard both of them sigh in unison, Kairi with relief and Roxas with agitation. _"You know how I had that French test a few days ago? I got my marks back today. She predicted tha-"_

"_76.5%, I predicted that he would get exactly that he would get exactly 76.5%, and what did you get?"_

"_Are you going to interrupt me?"_

"_No, what are you talking about? Just go! Tell the poor girl! She could be dead by now because you're taking SO LONG."_

"_Fine, I ended up getting abou-"_

"_He got 80%! See? It proves that I am, in fact, psychic as hell."_

"_You were off and you interrupted me."_

"_Yeah, but amateur psychics are allowed a 5 point margin of error every time because we are susceptible to wrong guesses."_

A chat box suddenly appeared on her screen, making Naminé jump slightly. Tuning out her friends' disagreement, she inspected the screen name- _SOLDIER-FairBoy._ She smiled; he had been one of her first watchers when she started up the Vlog a few months ago. They had become good friends over this time, but she had no clue what he actually looked like. He didn't run a Vlog; he just had a profile page with a few bits of information. Sometimes he would post a snippet of a song or something he'd sung, but other than that, he was nearly as popular as what she was. Her popularity reached out to about ten or twelve followers altogether, include him, Roxas and Kairi. The others, she knew nothing about. Just that they loved her videos.

_The ultra boring videos about her bad luck with guys and the span of her love life, equalling a total of zero successful dates._

**SOLDIER-FairBoy says: **

_Hey, how'd your date go?_

Before she answered, Naminé paused, listening to see if her friends had finished. Apparently not, because according to Kairi, Roxas was a _"selfish jerk with his head too far into his Vlog and French to actually care about his best friend's potential supernatural abilities". _In the background, she could hear Roxas laughing and talking to the girl in French, just to agitate her even further.

Smiling to herself, Naminé knew they would be too busy to pay attention to her, but just in case, she flipped the sound off before moving the cursor to the reply box.

**NoPartywithouttheArty says:**

_Another no show..._

_ It's like I'm cursed to never have one actual date, ever._

**SOLDIER-FairBoy says:**

_I'm sure that's not the case. You seem like a lovely person on your videos. Why would anyone stand you up...again?_

**NoPartywithouttheArty says:**

_Maybe I scare people off?_

**SOLDIER-FairBoy says:**

_As if. I doubt it, hello? You're like...what...twelve?_

She couldn't help it. Despite her down mood, she laughed out loud suddenly then paused quickly, as Kairi abruptly stopped speaking.

"_Oh yeah, Nam," _She said, after a few seconds of silence. _"Give us a rundown of your night?"_

"I'm sure you guys don't really want to know what happened; it wasn't that interesting anyway...how about...Roxas and his conversational French skills." She had to admit, she could tell that she sounded slightly down as she said this.

Roxas said something in French before laughing. Apart from the basics, neither of them understood what he was saying, ever.

"_Nah, boring, tell us your night, we need details here."_

She sighed, "...Seriously, guys?"

"_Serious. Now go get start a DataStream and preach to your watchers."_

"What watchers?"

"_The one you are talking to right now and I know that because I am predicting it with my skills, am I right?"_ Kairi spoke quickly in a smug tone. If she was standing right here, right now, Naminé knew that she would have her usual grin across her face.

"_You want more watchers, right?"_

"No, I don't. You guys want more watchers for my sake."

"_Only because we love you and this will help with the guy problem."_

"_Or it could possibly get you stalked, je ne sais pas." _Roxas said bluntly. By now, Naminé knew some of the most basic French terms. He had a habit of slipping them into about every conversation he had.

"_Real mature Rox, that'll totally make her want to something up now!"_

"_Je suis désolé, I'm just speaking the truth. Don't worry Nam, Je vais vous protéger, I'll protect you."_

"_No one understands you when you speak like that, y'know."_

"_Désolé...I mean sorry...it's a habit."_

"_I know it is. Just because you are good at it, doesn't mean you should suddenly become half French."_

"_Kairi you know full well that before I came to Twilight Town, I lived in Vallée de la Personne, so I'm allowed to be French because I-"_

"_Because you are French, yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it. You're French so be French but don't rub it in."_

"_You're telling me to suppress my heritage?"_

"_I am not! I'm just saying that no one bloody understands you."_

"_It doesn't matter, French is sexy."_

Rolling her eyes, again, Naminé turned her focus back to her computer. There was a reply from _SOLDIER-FairBoy_, which she hadn't noticed because she had muted the sound.

**SOLDIER-FairBoy says:**

_ If anything you'd attract paedophiles or something. Watch out for them, kay?_

Scrolling back up to look at the previous reply, she smiled, thinking of some way to counter his response. When nothing came, she gave up and went for the obvious.

**NoPartywithouttheArty says:**

_...I'm pretty sure that I'm nearly seventeen._

It took a few moments, but his reply came quicker than hers.

**SOLDIER-FairBoy says:**

_Well then, I'm sorry but you're going to be stuck looking like a doll for the rest of your life._

**NoPartywithouttheArty says:**

_I'm about to DataStream about my night, are you busy?_

**SOLDIER-FairBoy says:**

_I think I can spare some time to watch._

"_Okay Nam, we're ready. Are you ready?"_

"_You're speaking for me now, de quoi s'agit-il?"_

"_And you're speaking gibberish, shut up, Nam's about to start, right?"_

"Yeah, I'm ready." Smiling, she clicked on her profile tab, the feed page disappearing from the screen. Along the side, the contact list was still present as she quickly posted an alert to her watchers. She felt as though she had to tell everyone, because otherwise she'd feel as though they'd miss the story.

**-NoPartywithouttheArty**

**... **_Is about to DataStream about how horrible the date went. Feel free to watch. _

**Mood: **_slightly annoyed...again..._

Flipping on her webcam, her face filled the small window on the screen. Quickly running her fingers through her slightly wet hair, she sighed. This was the eighth time blogging about a failed date. The first one had happened shortly after she started the blog, and because she was slightly devastated, she had felt the need to blog about it. It had earned her approximately two watchers, not including Roxas and Kairi.

Taking a deep breath, Naminé clicked the live broadcast button before she could stop herself. The little red record light appeared next to the black camera on the top of the laptop and she sighed.

"Hello guys, once again. Well, whoever is actually watching, I'm back again to entertain you with another story."

"_We're also here too! Nam, can they hear us?"_

"I don't know... can you guys hear them?" She asked, aiming the question at the people watching.

Something popped up in the side chat window and she smiled. _Someone is there._

**BlindfoldedbyLight says:**

_I can hear them. Keep going with your story._

"Alright, you guys are heard."

"_Sweet!"_

"_Merveilleux."_

Before Namine could continue, Kairi began speaking again, _"...Seriously Roxas? Would it kill you to not speak any French for like, two minutes?" _

"_Are you repressing me again?" _

"_You and your stupid manly French pride are too big for this town, so I'm doing everyone a favour by trying to decrease the size of your ego." _

" _Very kind of you, but I bet you're going to dream about me tonight, whispering things to you in French, like things such as... vous êtes un poulet rouge." _ Whenever Roxas insulted someone or purposely spoke in French, his voice would become smoother. Some people would call it sexy, but Kairi thought it was annoying, which was made obvious because she made some audible gagging sounds.

Her best friend huffed, _"Roxas, just shut up, okay? Let her keep going with the story." _

"_Moi? What? Fine, go ahead, poursuivre." _

"So, according to my tally, I'm at the currently level of exactly seven screwed up dates. Adding tonight, that makes it a total of eight."

"_And for those people who don't know, it goes as such," _Naminé knew what was coming, so she took it as a good moment to carefully get off the bed and lock the door to her room. She didn't exactly want her siblings or, even worse, her father barrelling into the room for some deranged reason. Even from across the room, she could hear Kairi's list. _"It starts with Hayner, who only used her to get to another girl, then we go on to Seifer, the bully who nearly broke dear Nam." _

It was after those two that she hadn't dated again for a while. Hayner had used her and Seifer had nearly abused her. Thankfully Kairi had 'seen' it and warned her about the date. Naminé had been prepared to go on the date anyway until her best friend had actually locked them both in Kairi's room for the night.

"_Then we have Gaston, the overly hairy exchange student, Tidus and Wakka, the best friends who fought over her. Neither won because they never liked her to begin with...jackasses..." _

"_Next in line comes my very own cousin, Vanitas." _

"_He was a jerk because he walked out on her." _

"_It was a blind date and he got an emergency call!" _

"_Whatever, he still ditched her." _Kairi added bluntly, ruining Roxas' attempt to defend his cousin. _"After that there was that pompous guy...I think his name was Genesis." _

"_I think he had a bigger ego than me." _

"_Whatever you say Frenchy," _Her best friend said with detached interest. Roxas mumbled something incoherently, that was probably in French.

"There's the list so far. My best friends actually know more about my dates than what I do." Sitting cautiously back on the bed, Naminé bit her lip before continuing. Along the side of her video, she could see that there was currently about six people watching. She smiled, looking at the comments below. During her streams, her watchers liked to say things to her about the story and just ask random questions.

She laughed at one of them. "Hey Kai, someone by the name of _PocketsAndLockets_ wants to know if you have a DataStream."

"_Yeah, I do, but I'll tell you after Nam finally gets around to telling us this story of hers." _

On the other end of the line, Roxas sighed audibly,_ "Seriously, dépêchez-vous." _

"_Hey Roxas, how do you tell someone to shut up in French?" _

"_Enfermer..."_

"_Ah, okay. Roxas, could you dépêchez-vous and enfermer? I'm waiting for Nam's story." _

Before Roxas could provide a comeback, Naminé quickly began speaking, "Fine, fine, okay...here we go then. So Rai, asked me out randomly on Monday. It happened fairly quickly at the end of my Art class. I was really surprised because he kind of just handed me this really deep note about how he liked me. I honestly don't even know why I even believed it, because Rai is about as deep as a kiddie pool."

Through the phone, she heard Roxas laugh. It was a light sound, devoid from any of his French heritage. It was nothing like the stereotypical French laugh that Demyx sometimes did after watching Saturday morning cartoons. A few notifications appeared beside the video, the majority of them dissing Rai or joining in with her best friend's slight laughter.

"For those of you, who don't actually know, today is Thursday and we were set to go for dinner, then to see that new nerd movie...the one where the people look like walking neon signs. We were meeting at 6.30 at the Oblivion Café, so I waited just outside near the fountain because I didn't want to go in alone. It's reasonable, right?" Running a hand through her slightly wet and tangled hair, she continued.

"_Totally reasonable, I mean, c'mon? Why would you want to wait in a clammy crowded restaurant for your date?" _Kairi said abruptly, feeling the need to fill the silence. She would've most likely kept talking if Roxas hadn't hushed her.

"I ended up waiting there for about half an hour until he actually rang me and told me that he was going to be late. I don't know why, but I believed him. So I walked over to the movie theatre and sat on those ridiculous, couches for about forty or forty-five minutes, waiting for him. I think I gave up at 7.50 or so, which happened to be about twenty minutes after the movie had started. I probably would've stayed longer, but the geeks at the counter were sweating and giving me weird, slightly creepy looks. Then I walked home in the rain, but thank god I don't actually live very far away because otherwi-"

Everything suddenly went black, the laptop screen fading and the phone conversation dying; the only light left in the room was coming from the small flashing button on her cell phone. Downstairs something crashed and she heard Demyx scream before Larxene shouted something incomprehensible. There were several loud bangs and soon she heard her father's voice join the shouting. Unlike a normal parent, he was like an overgrown child, choosing to swear at them and join in, instead of breaking them apart.

Sighing, Naminé slowly leant back onto her pillows, being careful not to kick the computer as she did. The main thought on her mind was just exactly when the power was going to come back on, because it had most likely been cut during another Demyx and Larxene fight. From her position, she reached over and pulled aside the curtains. The moonlight shone in, letting in little amounts of light through the rain. Despite the light sprinkle, she could partly see the stars through the passing clouds.

A streak of white light flew past the other stars quickly and instinctively, Naminé shut her eyes tightly. _If she could have one wish, what would it be? _Thinking quickly, she ran a list of possible options through her head, before choosing one.

"I wish the right guy would come along. I wish the right guy would come along. I wish the right guy would come along."

Third time's the charm, and looking out at the little lights in the sky, she really hoped the ninth time would work, because that was three times three, right?

* * *

**What do you reckon? **

**Do you guys like it? I hope so, goodness me...**

**Review, whatever you like.**

**I ACTUALLY MISSED YOU ALL, SORRY FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR AGES.**

**ps, go vote in the poll or whatever, :)**

**pps, if you don't understand Roxas, use google translate. That's what I've been using. Sorry if I screw up the French. xP**


	2. Bleak Lights

**Howdy guys. You might be thinking..."what the hell? She's updated her stories twice in two days!" Yeah, it's because I've got nothing better to do while I'm sick at home AND I haven't updated for a whole month so I'm making up for it.**

**So here you go, Little Lights Chapter Two! Hope you enjoy it, this is technically the start of everything. First major plot point, HOORAY!**

**Dedicated to _Burai Stelar_,_ XShiori-chanX and roxasXnamine-ftw._**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon.**

* * *

She honestly didn't get it. _Why did trains have to rattle so much? _Sighing, Naminé focused on trying to get the pencil in her hand steadily onto the paper. It really didn't help when beside her, Kairi shook violently every few moments, trying to work the eight ball she was holding. Like usual, she was muttering aloud everything that was going through her mind. Naminé knew that her best friend couldn't help it. It was just how she was. At least this time she was being quiet about it. Normally, it would be like she was speaking into a megaphone, according to the blonde boy sitting in the seat across from her. Kairi would also always complain how "_bloody Roxas always ruined her fun" _and how "_he would never be normal"_.She shook the ball again, maybe a little bit too violently, wanting an answer. The shake jostled Naminé into drawing a large purple line across her page. Grumbling, she slipped the pencil into the spine and flipped the pad closed.

With nothing to do, Naminé glanced briefly around the train carriage. Beside her, it seemed as though Kairi was taking no notice of the shaking carriage as they passed through a tunnel. They were nearly at the station by now and she had no doubt that it would be raining, like it had been all day during school. Roxas sat across from her, wearing his black and white Heights Academy uniform, while he read a book quietly. It was most likely one of his romance novels. Sometimes Kairi seriously considered him being gay, but Roxas would always deny it, claiming that it was his French genes. The other people in the carriage were all students, coming from either Heights Academy or Plaza Arts College, both high schools.

They were both private schools, linked to each other in nearly every way. Their club activities were done together; the student councils had the same rules and leaders, they shared teachers, the principals were siblings... they should've just been one school, but apparently everyone was just too stupid to even think of that. She and Kairi were enrolled in Plaza, excelling in art and drama respectively. Roxas, who was at Heights Academy, was a straight A languages student. He specialised in English and French, but was also incredibly intelligent when it came to logical, humanities subjects. Apparently he was failing math.

Across the carriage, Naminé couldn't help but feel sorry for the brunette boy in the white, grey and gold Plaza uniform, standing against the pole near the train doors. He seemed to be juggling his gray messenger bag, a sports bag, several roles of paper and a model of a tan coloured, tilting tower. Despite the amount of things in his hands, he looked bright and bubbly, blue eyes sparkling. The taller, calmer boy beside him yawned, as if the brunette was making him tired.

Beside her, Kairi suddenly let out a frustrated noise. Naminé managed to look over in time to see her best friend ditch the eight ball in front of her. Roxas grunted; wincing as the toy hit him in the chest. Folding her arms, Kairi glared at the ground.

"Kairi," Roxas asked incredulously, blue eyes curious. "...Pourquoi, why did you do that?"

"Because it's a stupid toy that doesn't know crap about anything to do with destiny," Huffing, she looked up at him.

Naminé watched them both anxiously. She never knew what to do when her best friends fought or contradicted each other, so she just watched nervously. Naminé hadn't actually told either of them any of these feelings, but she knew Kairi had most likely guessed. And her best friend's guesses were usually always right.

Frowning, Kairi held her gloved hand out, beckoning for the ball. "Hand it over, Frenchy."

Roxas looked between her and the ball. "If it's that stupid then I don't think you would mind if I disposed of it for you." The windows behind him lightened and started to drip with water. They were out of the tunnel and into the rain. Knowing the route off by heart, right after the tunnel was the bridge. The train rattled in confirmation.

Kairi stiffened beside her. Naminé knew that the blonde boy wouldn't be kidding. Trying to keep a level tone, Kairi sounded cautious. "You wouldn't do it...don't you dare..."

Mock pouting slightly, he put his book down onto the seat beside him; face down to save his page. With his other hand, he leant over and slid open the window to his left. Droplets of rain flew inside along with the cool wind. Smirking, he picked up the ball from his lap and casually dropped it out the window, towards the water below.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to consume the train. Maybe it was just because her best friend was in shock or maybe it was because everyone had actually stopped talking. It didn't matter because those seconds of silence were over when Kairi leapt out of her seat, aiming for the open window. As if he had her sixth sense, he knew exactly what she was going to do. Quickly grabbing his novel, he folded the corner as he put it into his messenger bag. With his other hand, he slid the window closed and shifted to sit in front of it. Kairi would most likely try to throw herself out the window after it.

Realising what had happened; Kairi huffed, folded her arms and planted herself beside him, glaring at nothing. Roxas watched her with feint innocence and terrible amounts of amusement that should be illegal. Sighing, Naminé knew that Kairi was already plotting against him.

Sensing the hostility between, she awkwardly tried to start up a conversation. "S-so... I found out that Phillip is dating Aurora."

Naminé felt crestfallen. She had really liked Phillip. He was a music student that was in her homeroom. They always sat together, simply because neither of them had anyone else there. He loved her drawings and she loved his compositions. But apparently he didn't see her that way, because this morning she had seen Phillip and Aurora, a dancer from a different homeroom, kissing. It just kind of ruined her day. _Why could she never crush on the right guy?_

Kairi shifted from her position to look up at her. Her expression was sympathetic. "Aw, Nam... that guy was a jerk anyway. I don't know how you didn't see it."

Beside her, Roxas nodded in agreement. "I'm at a different school and even I knew that." Word did travel fast between the schools.

"Is there just something about me that makes me unlovable?" Both of her best friends looked surprised at this. Kairi quickly stood up and flitted over, despite the shaking carriage. Sitting next to her, Naminé was pulled into a hug.

"There's no way that's possible Nam. You just haven't found the right guy. You've got that horrible problem that people get sometimes, where they just end up falling and dating all the wrong people. But you have to go through all the crappy people to get to the genuine one who you never would've considered or anything." Kairi squeezed her tighter before pulling away, leaving an arm draped around her shoulders. The whole comforting moment wanted to make Naminé tear up. It wasn't that she felt horrible or anything. It was just that when people tried to cheer her up, she just felt sad. "Now listen to me you silly girl," Her best friend continued, "I'm going help you. I'll be your cupid and I'm going to find you the best guy in the world. You got that?"

Roxas cleared his throat. "Excusez-moi, I am here for you too."

Her best friend pulled at face at him, "Butt out Casanova, we're doing this my way." At this, the blonde boy frowned slightly.

Kairi removed her arm and shoved her hands in her blazer pockets. Pulling her phone from the left one, she flipped it open and started texting quickly. When Naminé tried to take a look at the screen, her best friend leant away, shielding it from her. Across from them, the blonde boy had sent Kairi a look that went ignored. The train shuddered slightly and Naminé felt it start to slow down. Beside her, her best friend's phone buzzed a tone. The message caused Kairi to laugh lightly.

Turning back to face her, her best friend grinned. "When we get off this train, you and I are going back to mine and we're going to do some real progress on this whole dilemma and everything. Got it?" She opened her mouth to answer, but Kairi just kept talking. "Good. No exceptions. We're walking straight there. I've got a surprise for you!"

"Am I invited too?" Roxas asked, standing up and grabbing the overhead bar as the train pulled into the station. Using the other hand, he flattened out the creases in his black blazer.

Kairi looked at him weirdly, one eyebrow raised. "Whatever..." Trailing off, her face suddenly brightened. "Actually, scratch that...you HAVE to be there." This whole scenario was just confusing Naminé completely. _What did Kairi have planned?_

Lurching, the train stopped moving completely. Outside the windows, the inside of the station could be seen. There were already a few people there, but it was mainly just the few stores and the orangey coloured bricks.

"Is it really that important?" Roxas asked, following them to the doors, which slid open soundlessly. The brunette and his friend were the first off, the smaller one practically running out onto the platform, stumbling as he tried not to drop anything.

"I don't know... I'm a bit scared actually." She looked over her shoulder to speak to the blonde boy as Kairi dragged her onto the platform.

He laughed, "I'm sure it'll be fine..." Her best friend was dragging her quickly through the crowds. Roxas jogged to keep up and as he came within distance, he put a hand on her shoulder so he wouldn't lose them.

Walking through the station was a pain on any regular day, but after school it was always busy. It wasn't that there were many people around, shopping and such. It was because of the congestion from the one school train, where all the people headed the same way. The other problem was that it was really hard to keep track of people during it.

"Réellement," he continued, dodging around a couple of giggling girls, "I'd also be scared if I were you. Mon dieu, she's crazy."

Kairi didn't seem too worried about the crowds and she didn't seem to hear Roxas' insult either. She was leading them both towards the exit; a large arch in one of the brick walls, leading to the town. Through it, she could see the rain outside, sprinkling down in the bleak light.

Her best friend stopped them just before they hit the rain. Steering them to the side, they waited for the crowds to pass. "Don't you just hate the rain?" Kairi whined, flipping open her bag and digging for something. This was usual routine. According to her best friend, it was nicer to walk home when the streets weren't filled with flitting, giggling girls and dumbass guys who did stupid things.

"Actually, the rain is belle, beautiful." Smiling softly, Roxas pulled a small, folded umbrella from his bag. Her best friend sent the French boy a weird look, as if he had grown another head.

"Is this another romantic French thing?" She asked him incredulously. Trying not to laugh, Naminé quietly slipped her art pad into her gray messenger bag and exchanged it for her own portable white umbrella. Because it was becoming to winter season, she had gotten into the habit of carrying her umbrella around everywhere with her. It wasn't because she was like the snobbish drama or modelling students, who despised the rain and getting wet. It was to protect her art supplies, which she also carried everywhere with her.

Next to them, Roxas scoffed. "Are you judging me again?"

"No way...! I'm just saying that I could make a book about all your French...stuff." Kairi did the same, removing a purple one and popping it open before stepping into the rain. Naminé's own white one tugged with the wind as she followed her friends into the rain.

"French stuff?" He sounded slightly offended. Furrowing his eye brows, Roxas used his free hand to grab the metal stair railing. It was most like slippery because of the rain. He slowly descended the steps to about halfway, then turned and looked at them, narrowing his eyes at Kairi. "Je n'aime pas la façon dont vous essayez desupprimer mon patrimoine," It came out sounding agitated. Whenever Roxas defended his nationality or got upset, the result usually came out in French.

Kairi pulled a face at him, "No one can understand you, nimrod."

He sighed and ran the hand that he'd used to hold the railing through his hair. It flatted the style slightly. Shaking his head, Roxas send Kairi a withering look. "So, why are we heading to yours?"

"I've got a _surprise _for her," She sounded giddy, practically singing the answer as she skipped carefully down the stairs.

"Then why do I have to be there?"

"Because I need you to help me with this..._surprise_ of mine." She said, jumping into a puddle that sat at the foot of the stairs. It splashed up, hitting Roxas' trouser leg and part of Naminé's white stockings.

Grimacing, the blonde boy dodged the puddles as he stepped onto the brick paved ground. He shoved his free hand into his blazer pocket and watched them curiously. Stepping around the puddle, Kairi quickly grabbed her wrist and tugged her a few feet away from the stairs to where Roxas was.

"Do I get to know what this surprise is?" The French Boy asked curiously, starting down the path a few feet ahead of the girls. Kairi had linked her arm with Naminé's, a habit that she had always had, and jogged closer to Roxas.

"Nope, because otherwise you might not help me,"

He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at her. "Is it _that_ unnecessary?"

"No! It's totally necessary, because this is important! It is a milestone in Naminé's life. This surprise I've got is going to just change her life completely. I'm so excited!" Beaming, she sped up walking, dragging Naminé along quickly beside her.

It seemed as though Kairi was always in a rush. Or, maybe she just hated being late. Or it could be because she was just so excited she had felt the need to physically drag Naminé through the rain to their houses. The cul-de-sac was about a ten minute walk from train station and by the time the houses were in sight, Naminé was pretty sure they had made it in less than five minutes.

They were in the centre of the road when Roxas spoke up. "I'll be over later. I need to grab some stuff."

Kairi turned and frowned at him. "You're still coming, right?" The way she said it didn't sound like a question, more that she was forcing him to come.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably under her glare, "Y-yeah. I'm still coming."

"Good," Her best friend broke out into a large smile and practically skipped towards her house, dragging Naminé along after her. Using the hand that was holding the umbrella, she waved at him, succeeding in getting them both wet. She slipped her arm out of her best friend's and ducked quickly undercover near the door. It didn't provide very much protection, due to the face that she had put her umbrella away because of the lack of room.

Joining her on the step, Kairi fished her keys out of her pocket. There was a ridiculous amount of key rings adoring the keys, making them rattle and clink as she slid it into the lock. When she shoved the door open, they were both greeted with warm air. It was comforting.

Putting her umbrella into the large rack by the door, she followed her best friend down the hall and into the kitchen. They had grown up together, so Naminé knew the two story house, inside out. Upstairs were the bedrooms, along with a large area with a TV and a bathroom that Kairi and her brother, Marluxia, had to share. Everything else was downstairs, including the large kitchen.

Everything was inside it was stainless steel, except for the flowers, dishes and towels. The bench tops were entirely clean and the only thing that made the kitchen different from a catalogue or a display kitchen was the flamboyant, pink haired male sitting at the table eating chicken noodles.

Kairi's brother Marluxia had been her friend ever since she had first met the girl. He was about four years older than them both, but he still acted like a child at times. He had graduated from Plaza after succeeding in Costuming and Staging, a course similar to Kairi's. When they were younger, he used to play dress up with them, doing their makeup and their hair. He worked on school productions, doing the same thing. Kairi always explained to her that it was his destiny, and it most likely was. Even now, at ages sixteen and twenty, they were still close, even though they hardly saw each other.

As they walked in he paused, a spoonful of soup halfway to his open mouth. When he saw her, he dropped the spoon back into the bowl and abruptly stood. Shoving his chair backwards, he grinned widely, arms outstretched.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Have I just been graced with Naminé presence?" He asked dramatically. The drama really did run in the family. She couldn't help but smile as Marluxia crossed the room and brought her into a massive bear hug. "To what do I owe this honour? I never see you anymore," With this, he turned to his sister and mock frowned, "_Shame_ _on_ _you _Kairi. Just because she likes me better, _certainly_ doesn't mean you can keep her from me."

Scoffing, Kairi walked over to the chair her brother had been sitting on and dragged it to the centre of the longest side of the table. "You're deluding yourself." Leaning on the chair, she watched them. "Anyways, Marls, I need you to do me and Nam a big, big, big, big, _big _favour."

"Ah, really..." Letting go of Naminé, he faced his sister with his hands on his hips. "And what is this favour you're asking of me?"

"I need you to give her a makeover." Kairi said, grinning. To say that Naminé was surprised was an understatement. ..._A makeover?_ _What was her best friend thinking?_ In response to her shocked expression, the auburn haired girl laughed. She waltzed over to Naminé and took her shoulders. "Everything's fine Nam. Marls is amazing, don't you remember? And a haircut and makeover will bring the guys flooding in!"

Kairi was obviously misunderstood, "I don't need guys flooding in; I just need to stop falling for all the wrong ones."

"No, no, no." Marluxia said, turning to study her. He had one hand held to his chin as he watched her in thought, "I agree...Kai does actually have a point this time."

Grinning with pride, Kairi walked towards her, "See Nam? I actually have a point this ti-" Abruptly through her sentence she turned to look at her brother incredulously. "What do you mean this time? I always have valid points. I can see the future, remember?"

"Ah, but Kairi...we all know your sixth sense doesn't actually exist."

"I do too!" She snapped. "I've seen the outcome of this make over, which you do actually agree to. And the outcome is that Naminé is one hot cherry pie. So get to work!" She commanded, smirking. Marluxia rolled his eyes dramatically and shooed her over towards Naminé.

"Her look is practically olden days. Do you put any love into your appearance?" The brother asked as Kairi walked behind her and practically pulled her blazer off.

Naminé frowned, "Not really. I just wake up and put a brush through it." It was true, that's all she did. She didn't think that she actually owned any bobby pins or hair decorations or anything. She didn't know how to do anything with hair to say the least.

"See? That's number one n-o." Spelling it out, Marluxia dug a pair of scissors from his back pocket. It was as if he knew this was going to happen and had prepared. She sent a look to her best friend, who was pushing her towards to chair.

"How did he...?" She trailed off when Kairi spun her around and pushed her gently into the chair.

Her best friend grinned, "Surprise!"

Naminé didn't know whether to be happy or completely upset about the surprise. They were giving her a makeover. _That was a plus...right?_ Maybe she wouldn't be such a push over if she looked different.

Beaming, Marluxia slipped his finger through the handle of the scissors. He looked at her expectantly. "So, Nam... do I have your permission for this makeover?"

Both of them were watching her with such anxious, expectant expression. Exhaling loudly, she nodded at them, "...okay. Go ahead with this surprise..."

Clapping with joy, Kairi skipped over and patted her lightly on the head. "I'm so proud of you Nam, even though I completely saw that this was coming." It appeared as though her best friend was so much more excited about this than what she was. "Now, I'm going to head upstairs to get changed and stuff, but I'll be right back." Sending them both one last fleeting look, she quickly skipped out of the room and down the hall, her footsteps echoing on the floorboards as she called down after them. "Don't worry, I've seen it! You'll look H-O-T, hot!"

Naminé didn't know whether or not to trust Kairi's sixth sense. Her best friend always claimed to know the outcome of things, but maybe they were just good guesses or she was extremely lucky or just good at reading things. It really didn't matter, because Naminé found herself always agreeing with her anyway. She wasn't quite brave enough to contradict her best friend's powerful personality. Her whole family was full of them, but hers seemed to be the biggest.

Marluxia paced in front of her. "Since I'm a guy, I know that they go for looks, right up front. It goes looks, then bam! Personality, smile, sense of humour, eyes," He listed them on his fingers using the scissors. "They come after the first impression. So we have to nail that, got it?" Smiling again, he moved to stand behind her. "I've already got it planned. You're going to look amazing. Now sit here and enjoy."

She didn't know where he had pulled it from, but he dramatically draped a black hair dressing apron over her front and secured it at the back. He was just about to start with the spray bottle when the doorbell rang.

"IT'S OPEN!" He shouted loudly, making Naminé jump. She wasn't expecting that. If she did that while he was cutting, most of her hair would've been gone. She shuddered at the thought. "Okay Nam," Marluxia said calmly, pausing when the door opened then shut. "I'm about to start now so stay still."

She nodded, "...got it."

"Bonjour tout le monde," Roxas began speaking before he came into sight. He too knew the house like the back of his hand. "I've come...just like Kairi forced me t-" He paused in the doorway to the kitchen, looking wide eyed at their position. "...What are you doing?"

"...surprise?" Naminé said hesitantly. Marluxia laughed and began spraying her hair with water.

"...okay then." Walking into the kitchen, she noticed the black bag hanging around him. Roxas put it up on the stainless bench top, on one side of the table. "I hope you don't mind but I brought my laptop with me. I've got an assignment due next week and I wanted to get some typed." Naminé knew from experience the amounts of homework they received at Heights Academy. Her sister had studied Engineering and Physics there before she graduated last year. Every night she'd come home and disappear into her room to do assignments and essays. It was times like these she was glad she went to Plaza.

"Go ahead," Marluxia shrugged, putting the bottle onto the table. Within moments he was pulling a comb through her hair. It had probably been in his pocket as well, along with the scissors. Using the comb, he pointed to a spot on the wall. "There's a free point over there."

"Grâce," He replied cheerfully, gathering the cord in his arms and carrying it over to the power point. Plugging it in, he switched it on. "Hé, where's Kairi?" Roxas asked, standing up and plugging the other side of the cord into his laptop.

Marluxia laughed at something before picking up the scissors. "Getting changed, chatting up some guys...something. She said she'd be right back...whatever." Laughing, he snipped a lock of hair. Naminé didn't realise until she saw it fall to the floor. _ Well, there's no going back now._

The computer started up with a chiming sound and she saw Roxas yawn, which was no doubt the result of late night study sessions. Marluxia was slicing and cutting away at her hair, using to fingers to level it before trimming. He was a professional when it came to hair, because he had been cutting Kairi's for the past three or four years. Naminé had always loved Kairi's edgy hairstyle. She could wear it long or short and it would suit her. Recently, she had also gone from a light brown to a reddish colour, which really made her eyes stand out.

She really didn't know what to say to either of the males in the room. Marluxia was deep in thought, concentrating on trimming her hair perfectly. Roxas sat idly at the table, clicking things on the computer with the mouse. After a few moments, his phone rang. Fishing for it, Roxas pulled it out and made a face before answering it.

"What do you want?" There was a pause and he made a face. Naminé could hear Kairi's voice talking loudly on the other end of the phone. Absently she wondered why her best friend would be ringing him if they were just in different rooms of the same house. "...why do you want me to-...fine, I'll log in okay?" He sighed and swapped the mobile to his other ear. Using his now free right hand, he shuffled the mouse on the table before clicking on something. "What am I doing on here?...how am I meant to look for something suspicious on here when there are so many things to look at?" Pausing as he listened, his face became concerned as he looked over at Naminé. She was immediately nervous. "Vous êtes tellement bizarre, au revoir... Goodbye." Hanging up, he sent her a vexed look.

"...what?" She asked hesitantly.

"She told me to look for something suspicious to do with you." _What on Earth...?_

"...that's strange."

"She's strange, what do you expect?" Roxas typed something quickly on the keyboard before drumming his fingers on the desk, waiting impatiently, as it loaded. After a few moments, the Datascape login tone chimed and he sat up straight, studying the screen.

She honestly had no idea what on Earth Kairi could possibly mean by suspicious, but it seemed as though Roxas found it when he turned to look at her with curiosity."Naminé..." He said suddenly.

"...Yeah?"

"Did you leave your Datascape online?" He knew she didn't. She always made sure to log out when she was done, otherwise her siblings or father might hack it through her laptop. It was a habit of hers. She always signed out of everything.

She sent him a confused look, "You know I didn't."

"Apparently you're online." Shaking his head, he sighed. "Must be a glitch or I might be overtired or...something."

Naminé shook it off. Of course she wasn't online. No one could possibly guess her password or anything, she had made sure of that when making it._ It was over twenty characters, for goodness sake!_

"Seriously Nam," Roxas said, sounding freaked out. "Did you log in on your phone just then?"

"I didn't..." Currently her phone was in her blazer, which hung on a doorknob across the room.

Roxas turned the laptop to face her. "You just posted a status." She didn't believe him. Squinting, she could just make it out.

**-NoPartywithouttheArty**

_DATASTREAMING... to all the guys out there (hot or not), tune on in. ;D_

**Mood: **_totally sneaky._

"What the hell?" She couldn't quite understand what was happening. "I don't talk like that...I signed out I know I did...click the DataStream button, I wanna know what's happening." Naminé was worried, _who had hacked her account._

The cursor on the screen moved to the DataStream link. "Let's see what's up..." Roxas muttered as he stood and moved his chair next to hers, so it faced the laptop.

At first, it was just black where the webcam image normally was. From what she could see, there were already about four people viewing and she knew from experience that the number would only increase. When the video image suddenly turned on, Naminé gasped in shock. Beside her Roxas let out a confused laugh, where as Marluxia, who had was now cutting layers in, laughed loudly.

It was Kairi's room. The walls were the same purple they had been for over ten years. Her double bed was piled with pillows and clothes and blankets, her uniform sitting neatly on the edge. Kairi herself sat grinning at the camera on her laptop, which was most likely sitting on her desk. She had obviously changed out of her uniform, into a cute pale green hoodie; the one Naminé had bought her last Christmas.

"...what's happening?" Naminé asked no one in particular. Roxas shrugged and kept watching. Still cutting her hair, Marluxia laughed again.

Clearing her throat, her best friend started, _"So hello guys...hopefully you're all watching and wondering about 'Hey, why isn't this Nam'?"_ Naminé knew that she herself was wondering that thing. Kairi grinned and continued, _"It because of a simple reason, that most of you should've picked up on. All of the guys Naminé has blogged about were complete and total jerks, douches and jackasses." _There were a few noises as comments of agreement popped up along the side. From where she was sitting, she could just make out the username of her friend, **SOLDIER-FairBoy**.

She sighed and kept watching, hoping that he wouldn't judge her or anything because of this. He was her best friend and favourite watcher online.

"_Right now, my dear best friend is getting a lovely makeover from my super talented brother. She's also watching this, courtesy of a certain pompous French boy."_ Holding up two fingers, she saluted the camera. _"Thanks Roxas that was all I needed you for. And yes, this is entirely necessary...just watch."_ Beside her, Roxas groaned audibly. Above them and from the computer, Naminé heard her best friend laugh.

"_Now I have a proposition for you boys." _Kairi cleared her throat. Naminé felt her stomach drop and she swallowed nervously. She tried to convince herself that her best friend wouldn't actually do what Naminé thought it was. On screen, she continued, _"I'm appealing for guys who would be interested in dating my best friend and, just in case you missed it, my best friend is Naminé, the cute blonde one who runs this DataStream." _

Wide eyed, Naminé inhaled sharply. Beside her, Roxas choked on nothing while Marluxia merely chuckled to himself. She couldn't believe that Kairi had high jacked her channel to appeal for dates to her watchers, of all people. She didn't know any of them.

Hair still wet, she waited until Marluxia was done with the next cut before she leapt off the chair towards the door. Behind her, she heard her best friend's brother explode into laughter. Ripping off the black hairdressing apron, she ran down the hallway and into the foyer. She couldn't let Kairi do this! They were her friends online and now she was just coming across as desperate. Taking two steps at a time, she reached the top quickly and immediately ran straight for Kairi's door, the one covered in all sorts of cards, from Tarot cards to the Pokémon cards they had collected as children.

She knew the door was locked even before she reached the handle. Kairi would've 'predicted' that something like this would happen. From where she was, Naminé could hear Kairi continue streaming. "C'mon Kairi, let me in!" When she shook the door, the only thing her best friend did was giggle.

"_Nam's come to obviously end this DataStream, so I've got one last message for you guys. If you want to date my lovely best friend and actually be decent to her, send in your video responses to this video or the copy that I'm going to put on my channel. Or to my email address," _Knowing what was coming, Naminé rattled the door loudly, trying to cover up the address.

"Kairi! Open the door!" She called, rattling and unsuccessfully trying to open the door. When she didn't hear the address, she thought she had succeeded until Kairi laughed.

Her best friend continued anyway, talking louder "..._ and once again for you slower people or the ones that didn't hear it because of SOMEONE," _Naminé knew Kairi was referring to her,_ "that's radiant hyphen kai at Datascape dot com dot double tt. Send them in. I want auditions. Tell me your name...how old you are...what school you go to or went to and...Some other things... Also, tell me why you wanna date Nam. We'll be waiting." _

Downstairs, she heard Marluxia laugh loudly again, probably at something Kairi had done. Naminé felt like dying of embarrassment. Resting her forehead against the door, she continued to listen.

Her best friend laughed loudly. _"This is Kairi, Nam's loveable best friend, signing out. Oh, and as proof of this I'm going to do it here. Naminé, I'm sorry I hacked and hijacked your channel, but it's for your own good. Don't be mad at me," _Oh no, she certainly wasn't going to be mad after she had a few words to her best friend about privacy and the disclosure of information. The voice came right from behind the door. _"I'm going to let you in now."_

On the other side, she heard footsteps. After a few seconds, the locked clicked and her best friend opened the door, looking sheepish but smiling nevertheless.

"Surprise! Hey,you're looking -" Kairi could obviously see that she was clearly upset and annoyed at her. Suddenly, in a very un-Naminé sort of way, she did something. If asked, Naminé would say that it was one thing that her psychic best friend had clearly not been expecting, judging by the yell of surprise Kairi had let out as she was tackled to the floor.

* * *

**There you have it. I'm taking requests for guys you want to see send in video requests and such. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you want to,**

**Also, vote in the poll! Aah!**

**And if you want more of this, check out my other stories. I'm nearly finished with CK. D;**

**THANKS A BUNCH.**


	3. Fairy Lights

**HELLO GUYS. New chapter and I am posting this from beside my lovely friend _roxasXnamine-ftw_. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is dedicated to the wonderful xLycheeRAiN who beta-read this chapter and fixed up all my horrible french! THANK YOU! **

**Also, do you have tumblrs? roxasXnamine-ftw and I run a kingdom hearts role play that you all should join. The link is on my profile, so GO DO IT! We're in the middle of a body swap event at the moment, so it's madness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

In fact, Kairi had been expecting it. That was why Naminé was currently sitting wedged between her best friends in a booth at Leonhart's, the local family restaurant. The plus side was that they had great food and that should be able to cheer her up. The down side was horrible. They had Wi-Fi. This meant that Kairi had her laptop out on the table, checking the comments and replies to _her_ DataStream from earlier.

When Naminé had tackled her best friend to the floor, she thought that Kairi wouldn't have expected it. Well, she hadn't guessed the exact thing, but she had known that Naminé would be slightly upset. So she had decided to take her out to dinner...to a restaurant that she had made reservations to just before she had started the DataStream. Naminé had thought it was going to be just them and had felt somewhat better, until she discovered that her best friend had, in fact, invited Roxas– which she hadn't actually minded- as well as both their siblings. Axel had invited himself after Larxene cancelled on their date.

By the time they had arrived at Leonhart's, she had wanted to go and hide somewhere. There was no doubt that some of the people in the restaurant had seen the video and would recognise them. Kairi didn't seem fazed by it. Naminé most certainly was, and, to make it even worse, the people coming weren't exactly the people that she wanted to go to a restaurant with. From experience, they were certainly embarrassing and she knew that Axel had been kicked out of places before. She certainly didn't want to get banned from a place like Leonhart's just by being with them.

Leonhart's Family Restaurant was owned by a friend of her dad's, Squall Leonhart. She honestly didn't know why such a quiet man would want to own something as loud and busy as a restaurant, but he had anyway. Her dad had taken the family to the grand opening, where Larxene and Demyx had gotten into one of their traditional fights over nothing. As the group had walked in, Naminé tried not to notice the somewhat odd discolouration at the table near the door that her brother and sister had caused a few years ago, after causing one of the waiters to trip and spill wine on the seats.

The smartly dressed waiter with blonde hair – "...and piercings, that's hot." Marluxia had whispered to her – directed them to a table towards the less crowded corner of the restaurant, lit by a hanging light over each table and strands of decorative fairy lights along the walls. To prevent her from running, Kairi had shoved her into the corner of the couches then surrounded her by people. Her best friend had then sat on her other side, next to her brother who kept making comments about the "hotness of waiters these days" to Larxene sitting next to him. Beside his girlfriend, Axel looked slightly amused as he spoke to Demyx and Roxas over the table about some sports event between Heights and Plaza. Naminé wanted to just sink into the seat and disappear completely.

Kairi huffed, typing something into the laptop. Her best friend had always had a knack for technology, actually customising the keyboard to flash a variety of coloured lights whenever she pressed a key. She said it reminded her of Las Vegas and the slot machines, where she had been on a family holiday once. There was a beep in reply to the message she had sent, just moments ago. Smirking, she shut it softly before leaning lightly on the top of it. She glanced at Naminé from the corner of her eye then turned to her.

"Are you still mad at me, Nam?"

Honestly, Naminé didn't know how to feel. On one hand, she was kind of upset at her best friend for making her sound completely desperate _and_ for hacking her account. But on the other hand, maybe it could help slightly and Naminé knew that she, herself, certainly would've never had the guts to do what Kairi had done, even if it hadn't been for her. Sighing, she felt like banging her head on the table and just leaving it there. Instead, she smiled at her best friend. "...not really," Kairi looked relieved at the words. "Just, don't hack my account again, okay?"

Her best friend broke into a fairly mischievous grin. "No way, I totally promise that I will never do it ever again..." She paused, before adding, "Until you change your password."

Naminé blinked. "What?"

"Just change your password, okay?"

She made a mental note to do that as soon as she got home. "...h-how did you find out my password anyway?" Naminé had purposely made her password over twenty characters so that nobody but her could get it. But she also supposed that Kairi wasn't exactly 'nobody'.

"Well," Her best friend paused, biting her lip. "It wasn't as easy as your other ones have been previously, I admit...but seriously? Your password was just ilikestrawberries... that's not that hard to figure out." On the contrary, Naminé thought it had been a reasonably hard password.

"Sorry, I'll try harder next time." Kairi seemed happy at her answer. Something clicked. "...wait, my other passwords?" Her best friend looked incredibly guilty. "Do you just hack my account for fun or something?" Her best friend's eyes darted away quickly, before focusing on her hands. "...Kairi!"

She quickly looked up, eyes wide, "What? Sometimes I get bored and I like to challenge myself! Stupid Roxas' passwords are all in French so I can't crack them-"

"Dieu merci, you can't!" Roxas suddenly interrupted from Naminé's other side. The two of them turned to look at him, Kairi frowning slightly. He shook his head, blonde hair swishing. "I certainly don't want you hacking my accounts to anything. Who knows what you would do."

"Well, it's not like I had anything else to do!"

"Are you not human?" He hissed, leaning closer to them both. From afar, it probably looked like they were huddled in intense conversation. Where she was sitting, the only intensity Naminé was feeling was the amount of attention they were getting from the other people on their table. "Normal people have hobbies, other than hacking people's accounts, especially ones that belong to their best friends!"

Kairi frowned. "Your sappy French romance novels are not included in any hobby that a _normal_ teenage boy would have!"

"Well it's not like hacking accounts and pretending to see the future-"

"YOU JERK," She cut him off, raising her voice and causing the other people on the table to completely stop talking. Naminé silently prayed that heard. "I'M NOT PRETENDING!"

They both fell silent, Kairi huffing and folding her arms across her chest while Roxas sat back, looking slightly annoyed. They were both pouting like children, which made sense because they had both been acting like four year olds. Because this happened often, Naminé was kind of used to it, but it appeared as though the others weren't as comfortable.

Demyx coughed, obviously feeling the awkwardness. Sitting up straighter, her brother drummed his fingers on the hard cover of the menu a few times before opening it. As if he was the leader, Axel and Larxene followed suit, opting to share a menu since they were down one. Naminé knew the redhead was actually sitting on it, but she had been sworn to secrecy after he gave her a cautious look. Marluxia hadn't opened his menu. Instead he was leaning on it as he observed their waiter from afar. He looked like a love struck girl, to say the least. And to be honest, after over ten years of knowing him, Naminé still didn't know which way he swung.

Her brother cleared his throat, just as she decided to open the menu. "I think I might go for the Caesar Salad...without the bacon." Demyx was vegetarian. He had been ever since Plaza had a lecture on how meat was processed. She didn't know why an arts academy would have such a thing but her brother had missed the most of it, running out of the auditorium halfway through. Apparently one of the teachers had found him in the bathroom, looking pale after successfully upchucking his breakfast of bacon and eggs. He hadn't eaten a piece of meat for six years, which was a record for him because the only other thing that he'd stuck with for longer than that was his sitar. He frowned at the menu before adding, "Why do they put meat in salads? It's ridiculous."

Across from him, Larxene snorted. "What are you, a pubescent girl watching her figure because 'she's fat'?" Her sister – as well as her father - had always liked to tease Demyx about being squeamish around meat. One April fools, Naminé had stumbled upon a fridge full of nothing but meat in her search for some orange juice. She later found out that the prank had been meant for her brother. Needless to say, she had warned him in advance before locking herself in her room to avoid the rest of the mass hysteria.

"No!" Scowling, Demyx snapped shut the menu with a clap. "And I am not fat, miss 'does-my-ass-look-big-in-this?'"

"I asked you for an honest opinion, and it's a completely normal thing to do!" She leant back into the couch, folding her arms across her chest.

Beside her, Axel casually put a long arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I don't mind curves. I think they're sexy." They all knew that Larxene was not curvy or fat at all. She had a perfect body, fitting into the ideal sizes for everything. Sometimes when her sister went somewhere in a perfectly fitted dress, Naminé felt somewhat jealous. She was just straight up and down, with no curves at all. To add to everything, her sister also had Axel to compliment her on her appearance, instead of just family. And apparently his compliment worked, because Larxene turned and winked at him.

"That's right hon." Grinning, she reached out for the menu, flipping it open carelessly. She scanned it briefly before sliding it over towards her boyfriend.

He looked at her, interested. "What are you getting?"

"The classic burger," Larxene said, smiling. "You know the one with the beef and the bacon and cheese and egg and such."

"Sounds exactly like something you'd have." Axel commented, grinning happily. "I'm going for the nachos, but I need extra salsa on mine."

Roxas spoke up, surprising her slightly. "Why do you need extra? The stuff they have here is extra spicy already."

Leaning over the table, the redhead smirked at him. "It's how I maintain my hotness, y'know?"

"You're a freak."

"At least I don't read sappy novels."

"Twilight counts as a sappy novel." Countering, Roxas smirked. For some reason, he had always hated that series, claiming that Edward was as romantic as a rock...or something along those lines. He had said it in French.

Axel frowned. "That was a dare."

"But then you still read the rest of the series."

"I had to find out what happened, okay?" The redhead sounded maybe a bit too defensive about it.

Tuning them out, Naminé opted to study her menu instead. The waiter was most likely coming to take their orders soon and she didn't really want to embarrass herself by pulling faces at her menu, trying to decide, while the cute waiter watched. Scanning the names, she quickly decided on the veal cutlets. She knew her brother wouldn't approve, but she was hungry and they had always been her favourite. Instead of closing the menu after making her decision, she pretended to keep reading it as she quickly glanced over at her best friend beside her.

After being called a fake by Roxas, she hadn't said anything, which was a thing Kairi hardly ever did. She had opened her laptop once again and sat typing comments and adding replies to thing. Something told Naminé that the majority of what Kairi was doing related directly to the DataStream from earlier. Concerned, she turned and watched her best friend closely. Something was obviously up with her. Maybe it was because she had been called a fake, again.

Naminé personally knew that Kairi was always accused of being a fake, of not really having any psychic ability whatsoever. She had to admit that some of the things her best friend predicted, had actually came true, especially most of her predictions involving her dates. She was called weird at school by some people, who she had freaked out by coming on too strong, but she wasn't unpopular. She was prettier than most girls, but because of her personality and 'sixth sense', she had been labelled as 'un-dateable'. If it bothered her, she hadn't shown it.

Leaning over, she rested her head on Kairi's shoulder and watched the laptop screen. She was currently chatting to someone. It was probably one of her many followers, because Naminé didn't recognise the username. Even though she wasn't the most popular at school, her vlogs were incredibly popular for some bizarre reason. She supposed that was because her best friend could sing - quite well - which was surprising, considering that she took drama courses as Plaza.

"Are you okay, Kai?" She mumbled, sitting up straight and looking at her best friend. Silently, Kairi shut laptop before replying. The expression on her face as she turned to look at her, made Naminé want to hug her.

Her eyes were big and she looked slightly sad, "You don't think I'm pretending, do you?" The question made Naminé smile. Thank goodness it wasn't anything that she couldn't answer. Her best friend saw her smile looked confused. "Why are you smiling?"

She laughed, "Because it's such a silly question!" Not caring that there were other people at the table around them, Naminé pulled her best friend in for a hug, wrapping both of her arms around Kairi's neck. "Of course I don't think you're pretending."

"Then why does everyone think I'm a fake?"

"They're just jelly, Kai." It was a word going around lately, that everyone seemed to be saying. It meant that they were jealous, which they probably were slightly.

In the hug, she nodded. "You're probably right." Kairi said softly, shifting to hug Naminé back. "Thanks, Nam."

She honestly felt somewhat sorry for her best friend. Kairi was unique and apparently people weren't ready or accepting of that. Naminé knew she wasn't un-dateable. She promised herself that if no one found Kairi, she would go out and find someone for her. If she had enough guts, maybe she could do it the way her best friend had. Then again, Kairi would probably 'see' it if she did. She certainly was somewhat challenging.

On her other side, Roxas elbowed her in the back as if trying to get her attention. When she ignored him, someone cleared their throat. The waiter was looking at the two of their weirdly, his pen tapping impatiently on the pad in his hand. Embarrassed, Naminé quickly pulled away. Sitting up straight again, Kairi grinned. The mood swings of her best friend were actually quite amusing, because she could go from completely angry or upset to laughing and happy within moments. Naminé would never understand her completely.

"What's happening guys?" She asked, smirking.

"I'm here to take your orders, madam." The waiter said, offering them a small smile. Near them, Axel burst out laughing, receiving weird looks from everyone on the table. The obvious lilt in the waiter's voice had already completely captured Marluxia, who was watching him adoringly. Some time ago, he had expressed to them his complete and utter love of British accents. The waiter fiddled with one of his various ear piercings, "What would you like, madam?"

Naminé didn't have a chance to speak because Axel immediately took over, grinning, "For God's sakes, Luxord, stop being so professional! You're going make me burst an organ or something!"

The waiter, who was supposedly called Luxord, cracked a smile. "I don't know what you could possibly mean, _sir._" The formality made Axel snort. Luxord looked at him with a funny expression, before turning back to the girls. "Sorry, he's a freak. We went to high school together and he's always laughed at my nationality." He looked apologetic.

"Oh don't worry," Roxas said, sighing. "I know exactly how you feel." He had purposely amped up the French accent for that particular sentence. Next to her, Kairi giggled loudly. Seeing what he meant, Luxord nodded, smiling.

Turning back to them, he clicked his pen open. "So, what would you like?"

"Veal cutlets for me," Naminé said, avoiding the obviously critical stare from her brother. He always tried to convince her of the evil associated with eating things that once lived. Apparently she was going to hell to be eaten by cows.

Beside her, Kairi sighed and waved her hand dismissively at him. "I'll have what she's having." Frowning slightly at the gesture, Luxord jotted it down before walking away. As soon as he was out of an ear shot, Marluxia let out a love-struck sigh.

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

Demyx blinked. "But...he's male."

"I know...and he's blonde _and_ British," Another sigh. Naminé saw Kairi roll her eyes. "He's practically perfect for me."

"So...because this is freaking me out slightly...I'll do a topic change." Axel stated, smirking as he leant back into the chair. He turned to Kairi, sending her an amused look. "Not that I object to food or anything, but why did you organise this so suddenly?"

It was true. Most of the time, Kairi had an ulterior motive and based on the wicked smirk that had taken over her face. Naminé immediately wanted to leave.

"So," Her best friend leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, watching them all. "I suppose that most of you saw the DataStream that I did earlier tonight?" Everyone nodded, except for Demyx, who looked blank.

"What DataStream?" He asked innocently. Naminé felt like hitting him. Now they had to bring it up again.

Kairi sighed, "I posted a vlog asking for guys who would want to date Nam, to send in videos of auditions and stuff, okay?"

"Oh. Okay." He smiled.

"Anyways, back to what I called you all here for." She broke into a grin and Naminé instantly knew Kairi had already pre-planned everything. From experience, she knew that this was probably not going to be very good. "So, because I can't choose them all by myself...I was wondering if you all would help me. Like, we each choose one guy for Naminé to date. And overall, that would be seven dates."

"I do not want part in this." Roxas said with finality. On her other side, Kairi gaped at the blonde boy. His blue eyes widened. "What? I don't want to set my best friend up with some guy from the internet! He could be a pervert or a pedophile or something!"

"Roxas, this is for her own good!"

He frowned, "How? It could be exactly the same as before! Je ne sais pas ton but avec cela, mais elle n'a besoin pas d'autres garçons quand elle a nous!" It was obvious. Roxas was getting frustrated. His French was showing through and he was pouting slightly. "Surtout quand elle a des-" He was cut off.

"Calm yourself! None of us can understand you when you rage in French!" Kairi snapped, slapping her hands onto the table. "And it's going to be different, because we're choosing the guys for her. She's got lousy taste in guys, but _we don't_. We've got her back, so calm down."

"N'importe quoi. Well I'm not going to be a part of this. I am _not_ choosing a guy I don't know for her to date."

Her best friend huffed, "Fine then. Don't participate, but you don't get a say in who we choose."

Naminé reached under the table and grabbed his hand. He quickly looked up at her, curiously. She gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine, Roxas. Kairi always looks out for me."

He looked concerned, squeezing her hand back. "But who knows what these guys could be like? I'm only looking out for you too, Naminé."

"Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine." She paused, before adding, "...I won't get upset at you if you choose a date as well."

"Peut-être, maybe I will later. But right now, I'm not really keen on choosing some random for you when you could always just da-"

"Frenchy, enfermer," Kairi cut him off again, sounding fairly annoyed. "You can talk to her later, but at the moment we're trying to discuss the _future_."

He pouted slightly. "Fine," He used his free hand to wave at her dismissively. "I have dibs on being moderator of this whole thing then. By the way, it's 'tais-toi' if you want me to shut up—"

"Whatever, sure..." At this, Roxas looked a bit happier for some reason. Ignoring his reaction, her best friend continued, "...just, quit talking so we can discuss business." Naminé sent him a small smile, which he returned. Letting go of his hand after another squeeze, she turned to face the others at the table. They all looked kind of interested in Kairi's plan. "So are you guys going to help me with this?"

Her brother was first to answer, practically jumping at the opportunity. "Sure, I'm in." Demyx said happily, smiling. After a few seconds when he continued, it faded into a sour expression. "I don't want any lousy guy wrecking Nam's life again."

Larxene smirked. "Me neither, so count me in."

Naminé smiled and looked down at her lap. Her siblings, despite always fighting with each other, always looked out and protected her. Larxene beat up and scared any guys away from her and Demyx was always there to make her food, watch movies with her and cheer her up when she was down. She couldn't help but love them completely, despite the fact they were crazy. They were probably also somewhat excited because they finally got to help her with this kind of thing. She had never had their help in choosing dates or anything, even though they had tried. Marluxia had also tried before.

His happiness was evident as he clapped his hands together and grinned. "Sure thing, I'll help you guys." He reached over and ruffled her new hair, making her frown slightly. "I'll find you a knight in shining armour. He'll be blonde and British and...Gosh...he'll be freaking amazing, I promise you."

No one said anything once he stopped talking. Not because they had anything to say, but because they were all waiting for someone else. After a few seconds, Naminé saw her sister elbow Axel in the side. The redhead flinched, dropping the fork he had been twirling, and sent her an incredulous look.

"Babe, what the hell was that for?"

"Are you going to be a dick or are you going to be help my darling sister's love life?"

Picking the fork back up, he grunted, "Sure, whatever."

"Great," Beaming, Kairi linked her hands together and stretched them out in front of her. Her fingers cracked slightly, made Naminé frown. She hated it when her best friend did that, but Kairi saw nothing wrong with it. "So tomorrow after whatever the hell you guys do on Saturdays, come back to mine and we'll choose the guys from the videos and such, blah, blah and blah...numbers out of a hat for order, etcetera, etcetera."

Naminé sighed with relief. The proposal that they all choose one date for her, wasn't actually that bad at all. She had thought it would be something terrible like choosing what she had to wear or where they went or something totally extreme that only Kairi could possibly think of. Well, she was relieved until Larxene's face was graced with a scheming smirk. Naminé felt her resolve shatter and she wanted to just disappear completely.

Everyone watched her sister as she leant in, closer to the centre of the table. "I think we should make this more interesting." She whispered calmly. Naminé knew everyone had seen the malicious glint in her eyes and had heard what she said, because they all leant in closer, listening intently.

Axel raised an eyebrow at her as twirled the fork around his fingers. It fell to the table with a clatter as soon as shifted his concentration. "Interesting how?"

"...How about we make this a bet?" She asked nonchalantly.

Naminé knew that her sister was probably the most competitive person that she had ever met. And to make it worse, she was always betting people over the slightest things. Once she had bet Demyx that he couldn't fit more than ten marshmallows in his mouth. Being the strange person he was, he had agreed. Demyx had come out of it with his pockets devoid of money and his mouth hurting.

"Keep going, kid. I'm listening now." Marluxia said, smirking. He had the same mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I say that we each put something on our picks, meaning her dates, and whoever's choice Iné sticks with, gets the winnings."

Naminé frowned. She didn't like the fact that they were turning her love life into a competition. "Larxene, I am not something that you guys can just bet on!"

"She's right," Roxas added, still pouting. "It's not fair that you guys are betting on her heart. It's just no-"

Kairi cut him off, leaning over and patting the table close to him. "Roxas, you've obviously got your terminology mixed up. We're betting on her love life, not her heart." She smirked, before sitting back and continuing. "And you don't get a say, _remember_?" Roxas pulled at face at her and folded his arms. "Do you want to be the moderator or not?"

"Uh, yeah I do. That's why I-"

"Good, you can stay the moderator if you shush." At this, Roxas huffed. Kairi sounded so set on this, there was obviously no way of budging her at all.

Naminé felt as though she honestly couldn't stop any of this from happening. Her sister always got what she wanted and nobody could stop Kairi when she had her mind set on something. Sighing, Naminé decided to just sit there, completely regretting ever making her DataStream, while her closest friends and family bet on her choices. She felt like a racehorse.

Larxene sent her a reassuring look. "Don't worry, Iné, I promise this won't be terrible. And besides, when have I ever done something bad to you?" Naminé had to admit that her sister had a point there. Larxene had never done anything that had hurt her in anyway and she was always protecting her too. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as it was looking.

"So, are you guys up for it?" Kairi asked them all, her excitement obvious. "I've already decided that I'm going to put in my fifty dollar Traverse Mall gift card. Mum got it for me for Christmas but I haven't even used it and fifty dollars isn't enough for me anyways. Also, it just about covers all the stores except those grocery stores, but yuck... who would want to shop there anyways? So you can go and buy whatever the hell you like, as long as it's fifty dollars or under."

"I am so in, this is my idea by the way so I am taking credit for this whole bet thing," Smirking, her sister continued. "You are all going _down_. I'll pitch in free coffees from the café every time you come in, but it's not like you'll actually get them, losers." With this, Naminé knew that Larxene was completely and totally serious. Her sister had been working at the Oblivion Café for the last three years and was never actually allowed to give out free coffees to anyone. So if she lost this bet, she would have to actually pay for the free coffees herself. Still smirking, she glanced quickly at her boyfriend. "Axel's in too."

"I- what...!" He sent her a wide eyed look, which she sternly returned. Huffing dramatically, he crossed his arms. "Fine, I'm in, but I'm going to kick all of your asses." He broke into a soft smile and looked at her, confidently. "Naminé, I'll choose you the best freaking guy there is and you're going to love me for-freaking-ever, got it memorised?"

"What are you putting in?" Kairi asked, eagerly.

"I'll think of something...one hundred dollars or something." He grinned, sending Kairi a look. "Because I'm higher class, so I can afford more." Foolishly, he stuck his tongue out. "I'll add in a cake, the red velvet one that you guys love. Winner gets a two tiered one."Naminé swore that she saw just about everyone's face take on a longing expression. Axel liked to bake almost as much as he liked fire- and he _loved _fire.

For every birthday or event, he would make a cake. It would always be something delicious, but he would only ever make it once. One year, he had made Demyx a red velvet cake, which everyone had devoured completely within an hour. It had been the best cake she had ever had but, despite the amounts of begging from his friends, he adamantly refused to make it again because he didn't want to wear out his talent. All of them, except her, had thrown something at him – a lamp, in Larxene's case – or had ignored him for about a week. They had decided to talk to him again when he had baked a tray of magnolia cupcakes, complete with large swirls of coloured icing.

"This is getting serious..." Marluxia pouted before biting his lip in thought. "I'll put in a shopping spree and makeover from me. You guys will get to look all lovely like Naminé!" He grinned at her and she couldn't help but blush at the attention.

"You'd need something like that, cactus face." Kairi said, pulling a mocking face at Axel. The redhead mimicked her, using his hand to do so, before he mirrored her comical expression. Still pulling a face, he picked up the fork and began twirling it again. "Dem, what are you betting with?"

The question snapped her brother out of his mental brainstorm. "I-" He began, before pausing to think for a few more seconds. Naminé honestly didn't know what her brother would add, simply because he didn't seem to have anything like that to give. He sighed. "I'll do anything for the winner for an entire day...I'll watch chick flicks or clean your car or go with you somewhere...yeah." She could tell that her brother was hesitant about it. He obviously understood what he was getting himself into by betting with that. He also didn't look that confident in himself either.

"C'est stupide," Roxas muttered, pouting at nothing in particular.

"You have no say in this, Roxas, remember? So I don't care if you think it's stupid because we all think it's a good idea." Kairi said somewhat forcefully before adding. "I need to talk to you later, okay?" He snorted in response before nodding.

"So are we seriously doing this?" Demyx asked with slight hesitation.

Beside her, Kairi grinned widely. "Of course we are! Guys, we are helping Naminé's absolutely dreadful love life...and by helping her with this, we are helping ourselves. It's a win-win situation, don't you agree?" Without waiting for them to respond, she continued speaking. "She'll get her dream guy because of one of our awesome choices and we get a prize for the winner of this 'competition'. I'd say it's a pretty good idea. Also, these guys are going to be hell decent, simply because we are the ones who know Naminé best _and_ know what's good for her." Her best friend turned to her. "This is going to turn out great, Nam. Don't you worry, we'll look after you and I know that this all turns out good, because I've seen it." With these last words, she sent Roxas and accusing look, as if blaming him for her psychic abilities. He muttered something in French back at her, which no one picked up. He was probably swearing at them all or something.

"So it's set then." Larxene said, grinning.

"Yep," Mirroring her sister's expression, Kairi gave them a thumbs-up. "We've all put down bets, tomorrow we'll choose the guys and then the competition well and truly begins. Roxas is moderating, but if he's too biased or anything, I'll intervene, alright, Frenchy?"

He waved unenthusiastically. "Oui, oui, I'll make sure I'm fair and such."

"Then it's settled!" Kairi turned to them all, looking at them challengingly. Naminé could tell that Larxene was already sizing up the competition, obviously scheming. She could see Axel smirking, deep in thought about something. She had a feeling that he was in it for the free coffees, which would give him more time with his girlfriend.

"Bring it on bitches, you're so going down and that red velvet cake is mine!" Marluxia grinned wickedly, rubbing his palms together. Across from them, Demyx look slightly nervous, twiddling his thumbs, as if wondering what exactly he got himself into.

Naminé rubbed the bridge of her nose and took a few deeps breaths. From experience, she knew the competition was going to be fierce. They were all so competitive and with all this on the line, she didn't know how far they would all go to win. It was going to be madness.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it, it's getting better and better I hope...**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, :) You're all wonderful!**

**Review, whatever. I JUST HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**Who do you guys think Namine should go on dates with? I'm choosing a total of five, one for each of them to decide on. **

**ps, go and check out the role play, because it is actually completely hilarious and awesome.**


	4. Fluorescent Lights

**I APOLOGISE FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG. Ugh, I have been so caught up in school and work and everything else that I have had no time to write and no where to find inspiration. **

**Lots of you seem to like Little Lights, so I decided to update this one first. It took me so many drafts to get a version that I actually liked and, even then, it ended up taking me at least three weeks to come up with that idea. **

**But fear not, I am back and I am completely determined to update, this story in particular, at least once a month. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I'd like to thank Puddii for helping me edit this, sorry for all of those stupid mistakes! (Guys, she writes VanKai fics and they're SO CUTE.)**

**This chapter is for all you new reviewers! I hope it lives up to your expectations! Specifically dedicated to _cielour_ and to _cupcakelerman._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the hairy gym teacher (and I never, ever want to, ever.)**

* * *

"After school – you're not busy, so let's hang out."

Blinking and turning away from the basketball game on the court, Naminé looked over at her best friend, one eyebrow raised. Kairi, although completely focused on the game, was obviously talking to her.

"How do you know I'm not busy?" Easily heard over the noise of the game, Naminé asked, genuinely curious.

"Easy." Smirking and biting her lip, Kairi finally spared a glance at her, dragging her eyes from the boy's game on court to look at her. "One, you're never been busy on any Monday that I've known you, _ever_." It was true. Even her family noticed how she always kept the first day of the week free. It was a habit of hers.

Kairi turned her focus back in direction of the game, still talking openly. From where she was sitting, Naminé could see Roxas frowning and standing off to one side, away from the play. Later, as predicted by Kairi, he would be "_bitching about the rough, boring sport that was easy enough for a two year old to master_" – but Naminé knew it was purely because he generally despised sweaty sports in general.

For as long as she could remember, both Plaza Arts and Heights Academy shared a gym. They both stood side by side on campus – practically a single school with two wings. She didn't understand why they couldn't just merge into one and make it easier for everyone. But then the probability that she'd have to share her precious, peaceful art classes with pretentious geniuses made her realised that perhaps it was fine the way it was.

"Two," As Kairi continued talking, Naminé shuffled closer, trying to listen to exactly what her best friend was saying over the sudden outbreak of whistles and shouting from the court. Unfazed and looking smug, her best friend continued, "Is because I have _seen_ it," Of course that was a reason – it was always a reason for all of Kairi's decisions.

Still paying attention, she glanced around briefly, paranoid for her best friend's sake. Even though Kairi was open about her 'abilities', Naminé knew that being judged did get to her. The other girls in the class sat further down the bleachers, scattered across the rows, gossiping and giggling as they watched the game.

She glanced at the court. From her somewhat limited knowledge of the game, Naminé guessed that they were just about to start a second half of sorts. The brunette boy in the middle was focused in their direction, his blue eyes intent. Consciously, Naminé glanced behind her to find no one. He was definitely looking at them. Beside her, Kairi was rattling off something and when she turned to glance at the boy again, he smiled sheepishly, blushed and ducked his head, caught.

"Hey, Naminé," Blinking, she glanced over at her best friend, who was looking at her suspiciously. "Are you listening?"

"Y-Yeah, I am," Smiling sheepishly, Naminé paused briefly. "...what were you saying?"

"I knew it!" Kairi threw her hands up, somewhat dramatically, before digging her hand into the pocket of her sports shorts. Biting her lip, she mumbled as she tried to pull something out. "I was explaining to you the whole third and most important reason about why you are definitely hanging out with me this afternoon."

"...Could you possibly repeat it?" Rolling her eyes, Kairi pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and shoved it at Naminé with finality in her expression. Naminé took it hesitantly. "_This_ is a reason?"

Kairi flailed slightly, "Just read it!"

Eyes wide and confused, Naminé unfolded the paper and smoothed it out across her lap. Written in her best friend's very curly, purple handwriting, was a list of what appeared to be names – few of which she had heard of before. There was one that stood out, but she'd never heard the name before. _Zack Fair_.

Quirking an eyebrow, she glanced up at Kairi. "What is this for?"

"Reason three!" Folding her arms, her best friend nodded triumphantly. "Based on their profiles and replies, I have narrowed the list down to thirteen potential dates and boyfriends, all for you!"

As Kairi smiled, Naminé immediately felt nervous. "Uh, Kai...I-I don't think I want to date all of them... I don't even know the-"

"Stop right there," Cutting her off, the auburn haired girl smirked. "You don't think I didn't see this? Because I did and this is what we're doing after school-"

"You already planned it?"

Kairi shrugged at her. "Of course – I _always_ plan ahead!" Naminé was incredulous. Once again, her best friend had made plans without her knowledge. There was no doubt now that she was going to be busy after school. She sighed as Kairi continued. "Anyway, we're all meeting up at that little café near the park – Oblivion, I think it's called – and we're all interviewing these guys for you."

"You're doing it for me?" Naminé asked, eyebrows creasing in concern. Folding the paper, she tucked it into the pocket of her sport shorts. "I know this is a bet but... do I get any say at all?"

"Yes," Kairi replied, nodding. "You get the final say, none of the process work. Neither does Frenchy two-shoes down there."

"I _can_ hear you, vous savez." After swapping for halftime, Roxas now stood aimlessly on their side of the field, away from where the action was taking place. He wasn't even trying to participate. He was looking at her, unimpressed, one eyebrow raised. "Être calme, Kairi – you speak very loudly."

"At least people can understand what _I_ say. I just pretend to listen to your silly French most of the time."

Eyes narrowing, he hissed at her defensively. "French is _attractive_, merci beaucoup."

"Liar!" Smirking, Kairi looked mischievous. "If it was, you would have girls swarming you! But I don't see any of the-"

"Roxas - heads up!"

Her words disappeared under the call and Roxas turned, too late. The basketball made contact with his face; the crack of his nose barely audible behind the thump of the ball as it collided with his head. There was a collective gasp from the girls and Roxas staggered back a few steps, clutching his face – too shocked to make a sound.

"Roxas...!" Naminé could hear how worried she sounded. The gym teacher and several of the boys jogged over and Naminé got to her feet, concerned. Snatching Kairi's wrist, she pulled her best friend down the bleachers and across to where the boys stood, crowded.

Roxas was standing, hunched over slightly; his hands hovering over and under his nose, face contorted in slight pain. He was bleeding. Naminé swallowed, feeling faint – she'd never been good with blood or injuries. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to see the shape or the condition of his nose.

One of the boys put his hand lightly on his shoulder, puffing. "Rox, you alright man?" Roxas sent him a look, wincing slightly. It was enough to answer his question, as the boy looked apologetic, backing away. "Sorry, man. You were open..." Obviously, this was the boy who had thrown the ball.

Roxas glared at him. "I didn't call for it!"

"You were open and you were _meant_ to be paying attention, boy." Coach Xaldin, the large, hairy gym teacher, frowned. He'd never liked Roxas, who was always too cultured to care about sport. "Get to the nurse's office, Kingsley." His face was unconcerned, and he turned his back on the group, moving back towards the sidelines. "The rest of you, get back on the court – he wasn't doing _anything_, anyway."

At the Coach's order, the boys hesitated before splitting off into their teams. One boy, the brunette from earlier, patted Roxas on the arm comfortingly. "I'll bring your stuff afterwards."

"Merci, Sora." Nodding slightly, Roxas smiled as best he could. The boy, Sora, returned the smile before turning back to the game. Naminé watched her friend intently – she couldn't even guess how much pain he was in, because he was covering it so well. Expecting him to leave, she was surprised when he turned to her. His eyes were somewhat pleading, "Naminé, come with me?"

After a few moments, she nodded hastily, knowing why he had chosen her over Kairi. Roxas, smiling softly through whatever pain there was, began walking, swaying slightly. Running quickly over to him, Naminé put an arm around his shoulders to steady him. She glanced back at Kairi who, sitting on the bleachers again and smirking slightly, waved at her as they left.

The Nurse's office smelt of ethanol wipes and bleach. It was uncomfortable, but at least it was better than the stench of injury and upchuck. The bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling didn't help with anything, either. Holding a small, wet towel to his nose, Roxas had his eyes shut tightly as he sat on one of the plain beds. She sat across from him, her hands tucked in her lap. The silence was awkward, waiting for the school doctor to return.

The truth was she didn't want him to return. Doctor Vexen, who monitored the first aid office for both schools, was entirely creepy. She recalled once, as a freshman, she had cut herself with a scalpel while etching in the art room. Of course Vexen had patched her up but he'd also given her a lollipop from a medicine container on the chemical shelf. Hand bandaged, as soon as she had gotten out of there, she'd thrown the candy in the bin, too scared to even think about where it had come from.

But not just ten minutes earlier, when Naminé had helped her friend into the nurse's office, Vexen's immediate inspection of the nose using several instruments - that she had refused to look at – have been somewhat painful to Roxas. He'd given him an ibuprofen tablet before disappearing to retrieve things.

Sighing, she bowed her head and closed her eyes. For a place so uncomfortable, it really was quite peaceful. It gave her time to think. She knew why Roxas had asked her to come with him. Kairi would have laughed or said something completely inappropriate for the situation. She didn't think Roxas would have appreciated being insulted while he was in pain. Plus, the two of them were on rocky ground at the moment because of the bet. Despite everything, Naminé smiled. It made her feel slightly special, having him trust her this much.

Beside her, someone cleared their throat loudly and professionally. Naminé jumped, startled, eyes flying open wide. In his white lab coat, Doctor Vexen stood next to her, holding a small tray of medical equipment. He looked unimpressed, staring at her critically. "I do not appreciate children using the sick bays as a place to sleep, Miss Highwind."

"U-Uh," She creased her eyebrows, glancing away nervously. "I-I'm sorry!" Vexen scared her more than she would like to admit. Rolling his eyes, he walked in front of her, carefully placing the tray on the small bedside table. Without another look at her, he turned to face Roxas.

"Mister Kingsley, you've broken your nose. In order for it to heal correctly, I must realign it." He paused, opening a drawer in the bedside table to remove a clean, blue towel. "I am not going to lie – it will be incredibly painful, but that will be better than suffering for extended periods of time."

In response, Roxas groaned slightly. Vexen, even from behind, seemed to be just barely able to keep him irritation in check. He paused, annoyance growing, as the bell rang and the noise of kids began to fill the air.

Sighing, he continued, "I have to do this as quickly as possible – please remove your hands and let me do my job."

"...Don't I have to go to hospital?" The question came out muffled from behind the cloth on his face.

"I have a degree in medicine. I do believe that I am fully qualified for a task this trivial."

After a few delayed moments, Roxas slowly took his hands away, resting them at his sides. Vexen had gently taken the wet cloth from his face and appeared to be studying the damage. From where she sat, Naminé could see the desperation in Roxas' eyes, along with slight traces of anxiousness and fear. She didn't blame him.

Demyx had broken his nose a few years ago, and had felt the need to detail every moment of pain he'd experienced. Larxene, who had gotten so irritated, had threatened to break his nose again if he didn't stop talking. Promptly, her brother had shut up and never mentioned another word. Obviously, it had hurt that much.

"Naminé, could you...?" Roxas trailed off, glancing from her to his hand beside him. The palm was covered in small smears of blood which, admittedly, weren't as bad as before. He held it out to her. This was one of the things she liked about Roxas – he wasn't afraid to swallow his pride in drastic circumstances.

Smiling softly, she swallowed and stood, skirting around Vexen to sit beside her friend on the bed. Not moving his head, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled thankfully as she took his hand. It was surprisingly soft. Reassuringly, she squeezed it once and he returned it, looking back towards the front.

"Close your eyes," The man ordered impatiently; holding what appeared to be a small spray bottle. When her friend shut his eyes, Vexen sprayed it over and inside his nose. Roxas sniffed and winced, feeling uncomfortable. Exhaling, Vexen lightly pressed the fresh towel over the wet cloth, tenderly holding his fingers on either side of Roxas' nose. "Take a deep breath."

Shakily, Roxas did as he was instructed. Naminé felt his hand tighten around hers lightly, and she instinctively placed her over hand on top of his. She was completely worried for him, heart thumping loudly_. Poor Roxas_...

"Here we go – one, two," Vexen began and she could already feel her friend's hand tightening, shaking nervously. Refusing to glance at his face, Naminé swallowed and bit her lip. "Three." There was a grunt, a crack and Roxas cried out loudly, in pain. His hand was suddenly constricting the circulation in hers, squeezing it tightly and powerfully.

He was breathing heavily as Vexen pulled away, removing the towels from his face. After a few moments, Roxas released her hand. Naminé felt the circulation returning and took it into her lap, stretching the fingers out. He really did have a strong grip – almost like a vice.

Nodding, apparently happy with the result, Vexen picked up a small set of bandages and cotton balls. "We're done. It has been reset, but you are going to have to stay here for lunch and the next two periods." Eyes downcast, Roxas seemed quite dejected.

Naminé risked a look at his nose and immediately regretted it. Even though it obviously wasn't as bad as before, it was swollen, a deep blue-black bruise adorning the ridge. However, soon it was covered by a layer of white gauze. She'd seen them all the time in the art rooms, and wondered if the reason he had taken so long was because of exactly that. She didn't dare ask, though. Vexen didn't seem liked the time of person who wanted to be caught out on things such as that.

As the remainder of the bandages were carefully applied, Roxas had his eyes squeezed shut tightly, biting his lip. Naminé felt somewhat queasy, but at least he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Uh, excuse me, Vexen-" Naminé turned to look at the voice simultaneously with the addressed man.

"What do you want?" Bandages in his hand, frown on his lips; Vexen looked completely irritated, not bothering to turn to look – too busy applying first aid to care.

The boy in the door way – Sora, if she remembered correctly – had a sports bag slung over each shoulder and frightened confusion on his innocent face. He hesitated before stepping inside, the bags bumping against the doorframe as he did. "I'm just returning their bags..."

"You forgot your respect, boy." Vexen's clipped tone was enough to stop anyone in their tracks. Using medical tape, he began to stick to gauze securely to Roxas' face without qualm. "When you enter a room you must knock and it's _Doctor_ Vexen – you're a student and despite being the '_school nurse'_," Grimacing, his voice was laced with disgust at the title. "I am still your superior. It would be wise to remember that."

Nodding quickly, Sora made his way over, sliding one of the bags off his shoulder as he did. "Yes, sir," Placing the bag on the floor, he sat in Naminé's previous seat.

"Finished," Vexen straightened. In front of him, Naminé noted, that Roxas' nose was hidden under a large white bandaged lump. In reality, it looked quite hilarious – proven when Sora snorted softly, still undeniably cautious of the doctor. If Vexen had heard the noise, he ignored it. "Stay here and lie down. Head on the pillows and I do not care if it hurts your neck. Your head must be raised above your chest." Then he turned, looking between the two of them. "The sick bay is not a hospital waiting room. You have classes. Leave, he'll be fine."

After a few moments, Sora quickly scrambled to his feet. The look Vexen was giving him was not a very friendly one. Naminé also stood – slowly, so the bed wouldn't drastically move – and quietly made her way around the chair, following Sora. She paused in the doorway, glancing back concerned. Roxas was watching her with a soft, tired expression. Smiling as best he could, he mouthed a 'thank you' to her which she barely caught before Vexen obscured the view. Nodding and smiling to herself, she ducked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

The corridor was empty – no one ever came past ever unless that absolutely _had _to – except for Sora, who stood across the hall from her, leaning against the wall. He was changed – wearing the grey Plaza Arts blazer over the scruffily tucked collared shirt – unlike her, still wearing the grey-gold sports uniform. He looked familiar, but Naminé couldn't remember meeting him ever before. He certainly wasn't in her Art classes – she knew everyone in that area. His smile was bright as he walked over.

"You're Naminé, right?" She nodded, feeling suddenly shy. She wasn't a fan of introductions – she always screwed them up. His carefree smile didn't falter, and he fumbled to hold out a hand to her. "I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you, Sora," Smiling softly, she hesitated before shaking his hand gently.

After a few moments of awkward silence, he slid the sports bag from his shoulder and held it out to her. "I believe that this is yours. Kairi shoved it at me and said for you to meet her at the usual spot for lunch." Naminé could only imagine Kairi just forcing the bag into Sora's arms, quite abruptly. "She said she 'saw' that I was going to the Nurse's office – whatever that means."

Laughing lightly, she took the bag from him. "Thank you," Naminé paused before continuing, feeling the need to explain Kairi's actions. "She's really quite nice, once you get to know her."

Sora chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his spiky hair as he glanced away. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that..."

Blinking, Naminé felt her eyebrows crease in confusion. "...sure?"

"Uh, well..." He trailed off, hesitating. Taking a deep breath, Sora looked up at her; his blue eyes sincere. "...I really quite like her."

This was new - for Kairi _and_ for herself. Normally, the boys weren't brave enough to try with Kairi. It was obvious that she was attractive; Naminé had always known that, always noticing how boys looked at her when they went out together. But because of how she acted; her frank, unique personality put them off. Never before had any of them actually come to Naminé, herself, to ask for anything like this.

"Ah..." Now she understood why Sora had been looking towards them during sport; he had been looking at Kairi, admiring her. Naminé suppressed a smile, suddenly feeling happy for her best friend. And Sora was cute too; he seemed like the first boy willing to try. She didn't know if it would work out, but she honestly hoped that there was some chance in heaven.

"I-I was wondering if you could... well, introduce us?" He looked quite flustered, even just talking about her. "I haven't actually properly spoken to her before..."

Naminé bit her lip, thinking. "Well... she's very easy to talk to, but you have to kind of...get used the whole...forwardness... thing. She will always tell you what she thinks of you, straight out." Sora nodded, understanding. Fiddling with her hands, she hesitated, weighing up the consequences of her next actions. "Uh, who do you hang out with?"

Confused, Sora raised an eyebrow yet willingly replied, "Riku. He's a Heights student, but we hang together in the quad at lunch and stuff." The two schools faced each other across a massive quadrangle, complete with grassy patches, trees, benches and a massive fountain in the middle. Many kids who had friends from the other school spent their breaks there for convenience.

Naminé didn't recognise the name, so she nodded. "Uh... I don't know if you know, but we always sit with Roxas under the small tree towards the Plaza building." When Sora looked clueless, she elaborated further. "It's the one near the massive graffiti town wall." Familiarity dawned on Sora's face.

Everyone knew about the graffiti town wall. One year, as a project, one of the ambitious seniors painted a large mural of the Twilight Town station in spray paint on the wall of the Art building. Instead of expelling him – much like they were considering – the principal, who was thoroughly impressed, allowed it to stay up and the student to pass his project with flying colours. Apparently, art was meant to be "beautiful, challenging and inspiring" – and his had been all of the above.

"...would you like to come and sit with us?" She asked, somewhat hesitantly. Naminé didn't know how either Roxas or Kairi would react to this. Last time, when Wakka had sat with them for a day, her best friend had snapped at him and, humouring him, to curse him when he asked if she was a witch. Since that day, Wakka had been somewhat afraid of Kairi.

"You - really...!" Sora's face lit up and he nodded fervently. Catching himself in his excitement, he flushed lightly and glanced away, rubbing the back of his head. "I-I mean... I'd have to ask Riku, first."

Naminé smiled. "...I'll help you with this, okay?" Nervously, she looked at her hands out of habit. "Kairi's never been good with relationships... people think she's strange – they stay away from her."

Knowingly, Sora nodded. He obviously understood – it was hard to miss. "...I think she's unique – pretty odd, but in a good way. I-I like that about her."

"...I think you'll be good for her." And she really did believe it. Plus, if Kairi got to hook her up with a variety of guys, Naminé could at least do the same for her.

"Y-You think so...?" He laughed, somewhat happily.

"Hey! Naminé..!"

Sora stiffened slightly, flushing a deep red colour as Naminé turned in the direction of her name. Kairi, dressed in her Plaza uniform and smiling proudly, was coming down the hall towards them, holding both two lunches. Nervously, she composed herself. She couldn't let Kairi find out about this right now, it would ruin Sora's chances.

Kairi, stopping in front of Naminé, shoved a sandwich at her. The smiley face in permanent marker on the top proved that it was hers – Demyx, for some reason, took pride in making her sandwich every day. Confused she raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"...How did you get my sandwich?"

Opening the cling wrap on hers, Kairi's eyes were wide and innocent. "I took it from your locker." She stated with finality before taking a bite. Her eyes travelled over to Sora briefly, who looked slightly flustered. "Who's he?"

Sora made a small, nervous noise. Naminé smiling awkwardly realised that she had to take control. "Kairi, this is Sora. He's the one who you shoved my sports bag at."

"Oh yeah," She smiled at him. "Thanks for that, by the way." Naminé could've sworn that Sora's face suddenly became a few shades redder.

"U-Uh, no problem," He grinned at her sheepishly, nodded hastily. "I-I'll bag her anytime – I-I mean, I'll do it again, sure... uh, no – anytime!" With a final, awkward nod, he turned and quickly walked away, cursing himself.

Blinking, Kairi took another bite of her sandwich before turning to back to Naminé. "...what was that about?"

Naminé started slightly, slinging her sports bag onto her shoulder, "N-Nothing!" She needed to change the subject quickly, because if she didn't, Kairi would ask questions. "...How did you get into my locker?"

Her best friend brightened, linked her arm around Naminé's and began walking. "I've known your code for three years, but I've just never had a chance to use it. I was waiting for you under the tree but you took your damn sweet time with Frenchy-face so I came looking for you. But then we'd waste time, so I just broke into your locker, and stole your lunch to bring it to you." Typical Kairi - of course that's how it had happened.

Remembering the list in her pocket, Naminé pulled it out. "...I'll come after school with you, okay?"

Grinning, Kairi hugged her suddenly. Holding her bag, her lunch and the list, the best that Naminé could do was awkwardly pat one of her best friend's arms. "It'll be heaps and heaps of fun! I know, because I've already seen it." She pulled away and tapped her temple knowingly.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Naminé folded the list open to look at the names again. There were thirteen in total, and she doubted that her best friend was going to be able to get through all of them herself. "...who else is coming?"

"Oh, the usual people, y'know – Marly, Dem, Axel and Larxene, because they're in on the best as well, and Roxas, because he's 'moderator'." She mockingly said it, making inverted commas in the air with her fingers. "But I don't think that he'll come now. I mean, I certainly wouldn't." Naminé nodded, understanding. She had no doubt that if it had been her in Roxas' situation, she wouldn't have come either. Her best friend paused, before asking, "How's he?"

"Who – Roxas...?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"No, the creepy doctor who roams the halls throwing infected candy at people for fun." Kairi sent her a sarcastic look. "Yes, of course Roxas!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Naminé said, backtracking. "It's just that you've never seemed to care about him before." At this, Kairi scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah – just tell me, is his face messed up?"

"...no. It's not, as far as I know." She nodded, smiling slightly. "He's in pain, but Doctor Vexen fixed it up. He has to stay in the bays for the rest of the day, though."

The corner of Kairi's lips curved up into a small, happy smile as they neared the bathrooms. She had been leading them there the whole time, knowing that Naminé had to still get changed. "Good, that's good. It means he'll still be moderately attractive."

"...you think he's attractive?"

"N-No-! I didn't say that, certainly not! He's butt-ugly. I'm just happy because that means he's still got a hope."

Naminé sent her best friend a sceptical look as she held the door open to the female bathroom, "A hope for what?"

Her best friend stopped in front of her, in the doorway, and put a hand on her shoulder. Kairi met her eyes meaningfully. "Nothing for you to worry about,"

Sighing, Naminé decided not to prod. Sooner or later, she'd find out – hopefully. Kairi always cracked about something when it got too exciting. Instead of asking anything, she smiled, teasingly. "I worry about how, even though you hate him, you think he's attractive."

Throwing her hands into the air, her best friend stormed into the bathroom. "Shut up, I do _not_-!" Laughing, Naminé followed her. After all the things Kairi did without permission, Naminé felt as though she had every right to let her _never_ live this down.

* * *

**So, I tried to cram in some RokuNami for you and there's hopefully a little bit of SoKai in there also -I hope. Also, I AM SORRY ROXAS. FORGIVE ME.**

**Well, tell me what you think if you'd like - otherwise, just be patient for the next one! **

**Also, I got a review a while back that kind of flamed the first chapter? I just wanted to clarify that in this story I don't mean to offend anyone at all. Also, just think of the Datascape as a twitter/facebook/livestream website. That's the best way I can think of describing it.**

**Also, I've got a twitter! I'll be posting updates and random stuff on there so if you ever want to know anything about the progress of my stories, just follow me! The link is on my profile. I figured it's better than leaving you guys in the dark for MONTHS.**

**Stay sexy!**


	5. Spy Light

**Hello! Alright, I feel absolutely terrible about the delay on everything. I'm so busy with my final year of high school that I am literally trying to cram everything into the little time that I have.  
I'm on break right now so I'm going to try and write as many chapters as I can and then upload them somewhat regularly. Don't hold me to that though! ;w;**

**Dedication: the lovely, lovely _Puddii_! She's gorgeous and has been giving me tips and advice and everything. AH, go check out her lovely fics! 3 **

_**Disclaimer - I still own absolutely nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts!**_

* * *

"_The person you are currently trying to reach is unavailable. If you wish to leave a message with 'My name is Kairi, you silly machine! Are you even working?' please do so after the tone."_

Sighing in frustration, Naminé didn't even bother. She hung up the phone and shoved it into her jacket pocket. _How could Kairi honestly ignore all of her calls?_ Of course, Naminé had tried to be reasonable about it. The first time, her best friend could've simply missed it, so she'd rung again a few minutes later. Normally, Kairi would go on about how she'd "_seen that this was going to happen_", but she'd really just been busy and unable to reach it. It was totally understandable, of course.

However, _five_ times was not understandable. It wasn't reasonable, either. Kairi always answered her phone on the second ring or later – something about a superstition that Naminé had never actually heard of. Something was definitely up. Naminé was certain she had proof for this.

Sitting on the doorstep, still waiting for her best friend, Naminé could easily list the evidence. Number one was obviously the missed calls. This was shortly followed by the fact that Kairi, the all seeing, all knowing psychic, was _late_. This wasn't normal.

Kairi had promised to meet her at exactly 4.33pm on her doorstep. It was only this specific because her best friend had sworn on it. She'd also threatened that if Naminé wasn't ready to mingle at this time that she would be dragged there no matter what. She'd also made Naminé promise to stay put and not go looking for Kairi, simply because they couldn't "waste precious boy time". What a joke.

It was now nearly five o'clock and Naminé was more than a little irritated. Demyx and Larxene had already left for the interview things, heading there straight from work because they hadn't been home. She would've gone over to find Marluxia, but his gaudy pink BMW, which was usually parked haphazardly on the curb, was nowhere in sight.

This was _really_ stupid.

Naminé shifted, leaning her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. She'd wait here for some sort of message from her best friend – Kairi wasn't going to leave her in the dark, right? Eyes focused forward, she exhaled. She was cold and annoyed, even more so because she could feel the start of a cold closing in after that wonderful walk home in the rain. The majority of kids had already come home from school and people were returning from work. Her dad would be home later with the take out – spicy food, most likely – and surely Larxene and Demyx would have to be home by then – or she'd eat their spring rolls without feeling any sort of guilt. But, for the time being, the only movement in the small cul-de-sac was Lilo, the strange girl from up the hill.

In her floral red and white dress, she seemed to be impervious to the cold weather that had forced Naminé to wear a jacket. Black hair blowing behind her, Lilo skipped over to the small bridge, a sloppily made sandwich in her hand. Naminé rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but think that it was kind of cute. Lilo's little ritual was an everyday thing. Feed the fish and make the weather good – to a teenager it sounded like utter nonsense, but Naminé wasn't about to ruin anything for anyone. However, she was surprised that 'Pudge', the little tiny fish, hadn't exploded yet – Lilo had probably fed him enough sandwiches to feed the entire city of Agrabah four times over.

In her pocket, her mobile chimed and Naminé pulled it out, interested.

**One New Message – Kairi**

Well, this would be good. Maybe Naminé would get some answers or something. Hopefully she could go and sit inside, out of the cold. A hot chocolate also sounded brilliant right now. She opened the message and immediately frowned.

**Nam, don't hate me. Due to a completely unavoidable circumstance I left without you. Stay there and don't show your lovely face, alright? Love ya! x**

Naminé tightened her grip on the phone in mild frustration. There was no reasoning or explanation in this! How had Kairi managed to sneak out of this? The phone chimed once again before she could send any sort of threatening, unimpressed message.

**One New Message – Kairi**

**PS, I know what you're thinking but don't show up okay? I got this and there's nothing to worry about! The boys are cuuuuuuute! Your destiny is in safe hands! Trust me, I've seen it ;D**

**Also, don't ring me! I'll call you when we're done! **

Screw the threatening message. Naminé stood, shoving her phone in her pocket. She was going to go down there and spy on Kairi if she had to. She was more irritated over the fact that she couldn't actually even see them all. She didn't even know if this was a good idea anymore. Kairi seemed hell bent on getting her a boyfriend - not that Naminé didn't want one; she wasn't desperate. Boys could wait.

However, this was a pressing issue. Naminé was confused and annoyed. Sure, Kairi had that affect on people all the time, including Naminé, but this seemed to outweigh all the others. Plus, she'd really wanted to meet some of her followers, provided that they _weren't_ creepy.

She paused. _Creepy _– that's exactly what she'd be if she was caught spying on a bunch of teenage boys. And there it went, her plan, swirling down the drain. She couldn't spy on them. Kairi had often told her how much she just downright sucked at being sneaky and Naminé didn't actually feel as though she could properly do it by herself.

Part of it sucked though. She'd been excited for this interview thing when Kairi had mentioned it. Naminé had basically memorised the list of names, which now sat folded in one of her pockets. Deciding against going to mope in her room, Naminé pulled out her phone again.

Surely Roxas wouldn't be down at the park with them, would he? After breaking his nose, it would be sensible to chill at home. Maybe he'd even want some company. Naminé certainly wouldn't mind spending the rest of the afternoon with him. After sitting out in the cold and having Kairi bail on her, it was certainly better than doing nothing at all.

She scrolled through her contacts, searching for Roxas' name. Hopefully he wasn't in too much pain to answer the phone. Naminé pushed the call button and held it to her ear. It rang a few times before being picked up. After a moment of shuffling, someone answered,

"'Allo?" Naminé bit her lip to keep from laughing. Yes, it was Roxas, but he sounded nasally and annoyed – much different from his usual smooth and lovely voice.

Swallowing, she readjusted the phone slightly, "Hey Roxas. How are you holding up?"

"Oh, bonjour Nam," His voice softened, "I am fine, fine. A little tired, but nothing I can't handle. How about yourself – are you fine?"

"I've been better. Could I drop around? Kairi ditched me."

Through the phone, Naminé heard what sounded like a chuckle, "Typical," She nodded to herself as she walked, her shoes crunching along the gravel. It was typical of Kairi to do these sorts of things – but Naminé really hadn't expected it when these sorts of things were concerned. Roxas cleared his throat before continuing, "Yeah, yeah. I'll leave the door unlocked. Watch out as you walk in, Nami, the devils are about."

Before Naminé could question what he had actually meant by 'devils', the call disconnected and she was met with the set of annoying beeps that followed. That was one of Roxas' habits. He'd always manage to end a phone conversation abruptly. There was something about goodbyes that he didn't really seem to like. She returned her phone to her pocket and stepped onto the sidewalk outside Roxas' house, studying it.

It still looked the same as it always had. When his family first moved in as children, it had been run down and sloppy and she and Kairi had thought that it'd been haunted. They used to dare each other to stand in the front yard and turn their back to the house – apparently something about a monster grabbing them from behind and dragging them down to hell. It was stupid, now that she thought about it, but they were kids. Roxas' family had freshened up the house and given it life – redoing the gardens, painting the outside and just generally making it shine. It made Naminé smile as she walked up the path to the door, past the tiny plastic pink and purple tricycle lying haphazardly on the grass, along with various other children's toys.

She hadn't even reached the door yet when it was flung open, somewhat violently for someone so small. "Nami!" Before she could register what was happening, a little blonde girl had practically tumbled into her, wrapping a set of small skinny arms tightly around her legs. Naminé nearly toppled sideways onto the grass.

"Non, Alice!" Roxas strode out of the house after the girl, one hand reaching towards her and the other connected to the hand of Alice's counterpart, Ventus. The middle child, although he was being dragged along, actually looked pleased to see her. Normally he'd have been annoyed at his brother for controlling his moves and actions. From what it seemed, Roxas had been trying to do exactly that before Naminé arrived but, like usual, had lost track of Alice.

Bending down as much as she could, Naminé smiled and put her arms around Alice's shoulders lightly - it was the best she could do, given that she was anchored in one place. "Hey Alice, how are you?"

The little girl smiled up at her, a big toothy grin that lit up her face, "Good! I'm good!"

Annoyed and exhausted, Roxas, complete with nose bandage and younger sibling attachments, joined them in the middle of the path, putting a hand on his sister's head. "Enough, Alice - Nami cannot walk with you there."

She turned to face her brother, somewhat sad, "But-!"

"No buts, mon cheri," Exasperated, he glanced at Naminé briefly. No wonder he had sounded annoyed on the phone - he'd been left looking after his siblings alone. It happened fairly often and Roxas was a good baby sitter, but today really hadn't been his day. He sounded firm and nasally, "Let go."

After a few seconds, the little girl detached herself from Naminé's legs only to immediately shift and connect herself to her hand. Roxas exhaled and ran his free hand through his messy hair.

"You look exhausted," Naminé knew it was an obvious thing to say, but it was a start.

Roxas sighed and tilted his head from side to side, stretching his neck. "I am, Nam, I am. I am not sore, just tired, you know. But I have to watch the devils," As if they knew exactly what he was referring to, both Alice and Ventus turned to him, offended, and pulled faces. Ventus also took the more violent approach and roughly tugged him as best he could back towards the house. Roxas, groaning, complied, leaving Naminé and her new, possibly permanent extension to follow.

The inside of the house was understandably quiet and dim, the main source of light coming from the kitchen. Naminé had memorised the floor plan years ago and knew that, after he'd taken a right turn at the end of the hallway, Roxas and Ventus had disappeared into the living room. Meanwhile, Alice, oblivious to everything else, was babbling about tea parties and insisting that Naminé join her for one upstairs in her room.

Naminé, squatting in front of her, smiled hopefully, "How about another day?"

Alice, however, pouted considerably convincingly for a six year old, "But this one's special! The Hatter is coming!"

It took a second to register properly. The Hatter had been Alice's imaginary friend since she was four and they regularly played together. Naminé had even been dragged into games and situations with them. As cute as Alice was, she tried her best to avoid these games as she didn't want to accidentally step on the Hatter. Kairi had sat on him once and was forbidden from playing with them again.

"Another time, I promise," As bad as she felt about denying Alice, Naminé really wanted to just talk to Roxas about the whole Kairi situation. Maybe it wasn't too late to pull of this whole dating thing and she could just take the time to reflect on becoming a cat lady or something. But, almost immediately, she shoved the thought from her mind – Kairi would never agree to it.

In front of her, Alice puffed her cheeks out and held her breath. Naminé paused. Roxas had told her about this. It was a technique that Alice had learnt from Lilo, apparently, where she held her breath until she got what she wanted.

"Uh," Naminé hesitated, completely unsure of what to do. Putting her hands on Alice's shoulders, she shook the girl gently. "Alice... hey, sweetie, please stop." She responded by squeezing her eyes shut. Internally, Naminé was flipping out. "Please, Alice? I promised another time..." When nothing happened, she turned her head in the direction of the kitchen. "Uh, Roxas... Alice is doing that not-breathing thing and I don't know what to do!" She didn't realise how frantic she sounded until is echoed back at her slightly.

Without even showing his face, Roxas replied, "Alice, gateau!" And, as if snapped out of a trace, the little girl in front of her shook her head, hair flying, and smiled before sprinting down the hall. Naminé watched after her, flabbergasted. _What had just happened?_

Wordlessly, she pulled herself to her feet and made her way after Alice and into the kitchen. Naminé paused in the doorway, still confused. Alice sat calmly on one of the dining table chairs; her little feet kicking and swinging beneath it as she shovelled what appeared to be cake into her mouth. Beside her, Ventus was completely absorbed in whatever was happening on his DS and didn't appear to notice when Roxas pushed the plate of cake closer to him from where he sat on the opposite side of the table. Sighing, Naminé made her way over and sunk into the seat beside Roxas, who offered her a consoling smile.

Leaning on her elbow, she turned to her best friend, whispering, in case of being overheard, "What did you say to her?"

"I offered her cake – harmless, no?" She had that she honestly had not been expecting something so innocent to cause the girl go flying to the kitchen. Naminé had automatically assumed that it was a threat, much like in her house. Her sister and father used threats instead – mainly towards Demyx or each other – so this was always a surprise to her.

Neither was the sort of 'tantrum' from earlier. "Your sister... does that happen often or...?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, she does – quite annoying," After a few moments, Roxas cracked a smile, "Do not tell Kairi, however – she will use it, I know."

Despite feeling somewhat annoyed with her, Naminé couldn't help but laugh. She really could imagine Kairi standing there, cheeks puffed, eyes scrunched, and turning as red as her hair over something as trivial as a wrong order at a restaurant.

Roxas was still smiling softly as he gently prodded at the bandage on his nose, one eye shut. It looked sort of cute, in a way. She'd never seen Roxas so concerned about his own injury before – not that she had ever seen him injured. He'd always avoided physical activities because they were "_violent and dangerous_", and after today, she didn't blame him. Still testing his nose, he glanced over at her, "Speaking of Kairi – she ditched you, yes?"

Exhaling, somewhat loudly, Naminé put her forehead on the table and groaned. "Yes, she did! It wasn't an accident because nothing is an accident with Kairi! It just sucks y'know?" She was more frustrated than anything, only because she hadn't been able to see through Kairi's plan.

"It does, yes, but," Leaning back, he stretched and put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her slightly. "At least you are not alone and outside in the cold, no?"

Naminé couldn't stop herself from looking at him incredulously, "Roxas, did you just pull the move?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "The what?"

"The move," Eyebrows creased, she smiled as she explained, "You know, when a guy and a girl kind of... sit together on a date or something and the guy yawns and kind of... puts his arm around her... because he likes her?"

"..." He blinked as the information sunk in. After a few moments, Roxas stood abruptly, chair screeching softly along the floor and collected the half finished and untouched plates of cake on the table. Alice let out a cry of annoyance, which he ignored as he walked towards the kitchen, red in the face.

Naminé, completely amused, watched him. He seemed awkward and embarrassed – a rare sight for him, "Roxas, are you alright?"

"Moi? Yes, yes – uh, très bien, mon ami," She heard him awkwardly clear his throat, as if removing the French from his vocabulary. It was incredibly amusing whenever it sort of 'invaded' his speech – around Kairi it hardly ever disappeared, mainly due to their constant pact to annoy each other all the time. Roxas cleared his throat again, "You, uh, what were you and Kairi going to do?"

"Oh," Her expression fell and Naminé glared down at the floor tiles. "They are all interviewing the guys at the park for the date thing. I didn't really feel like heading down by myself and 'ruining' her plans after she told me not to come."

"Terrible – how mean," Shaking his head, Roxas scratched the back of his neck, "Are you alright, Nami?"

_Was she okay with this?_ She exhaled, "Yeah, yes. Just a little bit annoyed, I guess."

After a moment of silence between them – as Alice had taken to babbling again, this time to an increasingly frustrated Ventus - Roxas spoke, "Let's go."

"What?" Naminé looked up at him, confused.

Roxas was standing on the other side of the counter, his expression completely serious, "Let us go. You are obviously bothered by this and I would like to see a smile. Also, I am meant to be the 'moderator' for this, no? I can take you and if she does not want you to come close, we can spy on her. "

She laughed, wanting to believe him, "Did you get hit too hard? You're insane."

"Come on," Smiling, he walked around to her. "I will take the kids, it will be like a field trip - we can blend in. Cheer you up, maybe."

The sound of it beat sitting around moping about being purposely left behind. Still surprised, Naminé laughed and stood, "Alright, I guess so?" Roxas grinned in response, scrunching up his nose, before wincing and falling into a smaller, just as happy smile. It wouldn't be as creepy if it wasn't just her, right?

* * *

As she stood in the middle of the park – thankfully not crouched behind a bush – Naminé was extremely thankful that she had actually worn a jacket. Beside her, Roxas wasn't nearly as rugged up as she was, wearing only a t-shirt and jeans. Obviously he was _absolutely mental_.

It had been proven when, before they'd even left the house, he'd made her tie up her hair before giving her one of his mother's hats and a pair of hippie sunglasses. _Yes_, as she'd told him, _because this sort of clothing is perfect for the winter season and she won't stand out at all_. Then, only after being threatened with a ski mask, did Naminé decide to not complain because maybe the hat wasn't that bad at all.

Roxas lead them through the park, his own baseball cap and sunglasses combination looking absolutely stupid and painful with his nose bandage – he had insisted on looking somewhat inconspicuous despite the fact that his face had a great white rectangle in the middle of it. Naminé didn't say anything as she followed him, Alice firmly connected to her hand. Ventus dawdled somewhere behind, kicking small stones and scuffing his shoes, looking bored. He hadn't spoken since Roxas had shoved a beanie on his head before they left the house.

"Alright," Stopping in his tracks, Roxas turned back to them and pointed towards a group of people, sitting on the grass a few metres from the makeshift lake. "That's them, I'm sure."

From where they were, a fair distance from them, Naminé could easily tell that he was correct. She could clearly make out Axel; his hair like a flare; and Demyx beside him. Kairi was a bit harder to find, but it was soon obvious as when someone threw their hands in the air somewhat dramatically, Naminé could immediately pick it. The rest of the group was a muddle of people and it was too hard to make out the faces of any of the boys from where they were.

Nodding, she continued watching the group as she spoke, "Great. Cool. Now what do we do?"

"We get closer." The mischievous smile that had flitted over his face concerned her. Naminé couldn't remember seeing that expression on Roxas since they were eleven when he and Larxene blew up one of Kairi's 'man eating' plants. That hadn't ended well. Wordlessly, Roxas began walking down the path, leaving Naminé and his siblings to follow suit.

After a few metres, Alice stopped walking and pulled on her hand, "Nami!"

Quietly, worried about being seen, Naminé bent down to her level so she could whisper properly, "What's up, Alice?"

"Over there," Speaking normally, she pointed a small little finger at some bushes off to the side. "Over there, I saw a rabbit!"

Naminé blinked and shushed her softly before replying, "A rabbit?"

"Yeah," Alice appeared to get the picture and also fell into a whisper. "It was white and it was fluffy. Can we go and find it, _please_?"

_Oh no_. Naminé paused, realising the situation she had gotten herself into again. She didn't want Alice to hold her breath and throw a tantrum in the middle of the park. It took a few moments for her to think of something to say that wouldn't possibly lead to a meltdown. "We can't, we're on a mission – _shh_!"

In front of her, the little girl's eyes grew big and excited, "Are we _really_?"

Relief washed through Naminé and she smiled, nodding, "Yeah, really."

"Is that why we're whispering?"

"Yes, exactly – we're sneaking up on someone, so we need to stay quiet." She stood as Alice nodded happily and pretended to zip her little lips shut. Thank goodness they'd avoided that situation. The last thing Naminé needed right now was for Alice to throw another insane tantrum. As they caught up, Alice was creeping at her side, hunched low and looking very entirely serious, like she was ready to pounce at any moment. It nearly caused Naminé to burst out laughing.

Roxas was standing under a tree by the lake, just out of sight but close enough to see what was happening. She wouldn't have been able to see him if it wasn't for the red baseball cap, which stuck out nearly as much as Axel's hair did. When she and Alice joined him, he looked particularly creepy, arms folded and studying the group intently.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Naminé asked, moving to stand beside him. There was no doubt that she looked quite ridiculous also, standing in the shade with all the inconspicuous disguises they were wearing.

"No one I know," He said calmly, as if relieved. Alice immediately shushed him, obviously thinking that he was speaking too loudly. In response to her, Roxas pulled a face, sticking his tongue out at her.

"That's good, I guess," She'd never properly met many of the boys from Heights Academy, but from the stories that Roxas told them sometimes, they didn't sound too nice. But, then again, Roxas could just be telling them about all the horrible people at his school and none of the decent ones.

Naminé didn't know what to think sometimes – Roxas wasn't very talkative about his school. If she had to, she'd guess that it was because Kairi acted as though she couldn't really care less about it. Her best friend also didn't leave very much room for him to speak either. Sometimes Naminé wondered if they could actually get along for once because, whenever they fought, it was like dealing with children.

Meanwhile, the child attached to her arm tugged lightly, "Nami." Naminé turned her focus to Alice, who looked completely into the whole 'spy mission' thing. Her eyes were bright and curious as she spoke, "Who are we sneaking on?"

"Oh," Smiling, Naminé bent down to her height and shifted them to face the circle. With an arm around the girl, she used the other to point at the flailing, dramatic pink-haired girl, hoping that no one would see her as she did. "Kairi's over there – she's sitting next to Dem. You remember Dem, right?"

Eyes shining, a massive smile pulled across Alice's face. Obviously, she did remember Demyx. On some nights when Roxas babysat, a group of them would just get together to hang out and make it more fun. Whenever this happened, her brother practically jumped at the opportunity to spend time with Alice. While the rest of them sat and laughed and joked around, Demyx and Alice would be having a tea party. It was as if Demyx relished in the time to act like a five year old again. "Demy's over there?"

Before Naminé could respond properly, Alice had pulled away and was sprinting across the grass towards the group.

"Alice- !" Naminé called after her, forgetting the situation, before catching herself. Maybe Kairi had been right about her being a terrible spy. A few people in the group turned and looked, but were distracted by Alice instead. Taking advantage of the situation, she turned around and faced the tree, covering her face with her hands. She nearly lost it there for a second. Beside her, Roxas was torn between laughing and being just as embarrassed.

Risking a glance at the circle, it was obvious that Alice had caused a distraction. A few of the guys were laughing and making comments to each other as the girl had practically tackled Demyx backwards onto the grass. Everyone seemed amused – everyone except Kairi.

Her best friend, after a moment of surprise, had immediately turned and locked onto both Naminé and Roxas as they stood under the tree. _So much for being successful spies_, she thought. Without hesitation, Kairi made an excuse and stood, quickly striding over as if on a mission of her own. Leaning against the tree next to her, Roxas was looking somewhat amused. Naminé didn't know how to feel and, instead, focused on Ventus, who had finally caught up and was heading towards the group.

"Hey, Frenchy," Hands on her hips, Kairi stood in front of them, frowning at Roxas, "Don't you think you should be resting your precious nose at home? It'll damage your appearance, you know."

"Uh, do you not think that you should apologise to dear Nami?" As he spoke, he gestured between both Naminé and Kairi. "You did ditch her, you know."

After a few moments of glaring at Roxas, Kairi softened and sheepishly turned to face her best friend, "Hi Nam."

"Hi, Kairi," It came out more annoyed than what she'd wanted. Kairi had obviously meant well, right? And she did obviously feel bad. Naminé wished she could just redo that line. Hopefully Kairi didn't take it too badly.

"Uh," In front of her, her best friend hesitated and rubbed the back of her neck. It seemed as though Roxas was about to say something when Kairi suddenly launched herself at Naminé, hugging her tightly, "Nam, I'm sorry I randomly ditched you like that, I swear it was a spontaneous decision and I didn't mean to leave you like a loner on the steps!" Taking a deep breath and leaving her hands on Naminé's shoulders, Kairi pulled away, "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

She hesitated. There really was no point staying angry at Kairi. Who knows what she could do? And, they were best friends after all, "Uh, sure?"

Kairi's face lit up and she embraced her again. From over her best friend's shoulder, Roxas looked incredulous.

"Excusez-moi, désolé –" Cutting between them, Roxas basically pulled them apart. She turned and looked at him, absolutely confused. On the other hand, Kairi looked annoyed. He ignored her and turned to face Naminé. "What are you doing?"

She blinked, "What?"

"Aha," Kairi didn't sound impressed, "Roxas, _excus-eh-mwa_, what are _you_ doing? We just made up!"

"Nami, why did you forgive her so easily?" He sent the redhead a pointed look. "I am merely curious."

Naminé felt like she'd been put on the spot. Eyebrows creasing, she looked between them, trying to come up with some sort of explanation, "Because she apologised and seemed sincere about it?"

"Yes, see Frenchy? There's no problem with that!"

He folded his arms and scowled at her, "There is _every_ problem with that! Why did you leave her behind if you are supposed to be her _best friend_?"

It was as if Kairi has already thought of this, as her response was immediate, "Why did you let her come down here if you're meant to be a decent moderator?"

Roxas didn't waste any time either, "Because at least _I_ was being a decent best friend!"

This was getting way too much for a usual fight for them. Instinctively, hoping to calm them down, Naminé stepped between them. Kairi looked way too pissed for her own good and that was always a terrible thing for everyone. On her other side, Roxas also worried her - he had never really targeted Kairi on this before – it had always in jest and about little, random things – but this time, they all knew it was serious.

"Guys, please, this really doesn't need to be happening right now-"

Kairi, however, ignored her, "_Excuse me?_ Sorry, Nam," The redhead stepped forward and pushed her aside, out of her way, getting closer to him. Roxas turned and glanced over at Naminé briefly, as if to see if she was alright, while Kairi continued, "Did you just call me a _lousy friend?_"

Now standing with his back to Naminé, Roxas faced the redhead. "It was implied, s'il vous plait."

"Aha, I'd like to see _you_-" With her fingers, Kairi pushed Roxas, somewhat violently, every time she emphasized a word, "Do a _better job_ at making Naminé _happy_ than what _I_ am doing!" It honestly sounded like a challenge. Finality ringing in her words, she gave him a final, stronger shove.

Roxas stumbled back slightly and bumped Naminé. As she staggered back along with him, she lost her footing in the wet grass and grabbed for something – anything - failed, and stacked it backwards. Part of her had been hoping that she could have landed on the ground. Instead, she fell into the muddy shallows of the lake, scattering the ducks and all potential decent first impressions that she could have made on the group of boys who all turned to look in her direction. A few of them even stood and tried to get a better view.

She looked back at Roxas and Kairi on the shore beneath the tree. Wide eyed and not nearly as wet as she was, they both looked from her to each other, almost accusingly, before bursting out into laughter, argument forgotten for the time being.

Sitting in the cold, murky water, Naminé, although forcing a few laughs, wanted to melt into the water out of sheer and utter embarrassment. Everything was _absolutely_ _perfect_.

* * *

**Okay, I'll shove all my comments here.**

**This chapter was actually incredibly hard to write. I had the first 1,000 or so words sitting in my folders for literally several months now. Even before that, I'd rewritten it several times. I like this one the most out of all of them, but I'm really looking forward to the next chapter more. Ehehe. :) **

**I apologise is the French is dodgy - Google Translate and I aren't on the best of terms and I didn't want to annoy my lovely Beta and then leave the rest of you waiting even longer. **

**Next on my list I've got Radiant Blues down! I NEED TO UPDATE THAT. (It's been over a year, oh my god I'm terrible - sorry. D: )**

**I'll put up a poll or something until next time I update. Feel free to review or just do whatever you like! **

**Stay sexy! ;)**

**Oh, ps! I'm also thinking of changing my name on here. Don't be surprised if it suddenly changes. :) **


End file.
